One Minute Melee!
by the ender defender
Summary: 2 fighters! No research! 60 seconds! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE!
1. Chapter 1

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!  
**  
 **Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds!  
**  
 **2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS!  
**  
 **ONE! MINUTE! MELEE!**

* * *

 **ROUND 1!**

Freddy Kruger teleports into the dream of a young girl, he smirks as he walks up to her in a bed. "Nighty-Night!"

 **Fighter 1: Freddy Kruger**

He goes to attack her when suddenly the bed erupts in a flash of yellow light. "What the Hell?" asks Freddy as a Yello triangle with arms and legs with one eye floats up wearing a top hat and bow tie.

"Hello there sunshine!" Said the figure

"Who the hell are you?" Kruger asked.

"The names Bill Cipher!"

 **Fighter 2: Bill Cipher**

"And welcome to my turf!" Bill yelled. He earns as laugh from Kruger

"YOUR turf!? AHAHA!" Kruger yells as he scratches his claws together "YOUR IN MY NIGHTMARE B****!" Bill laughs

"Bring it Baraka!"

 **THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Bill shoots fireballs at Freddy, who dodges them all and kicks Bill away. Kruger then runs forward and begins slashing at Bill, who teleports out of the way of the attacks. Bill creates a giant stone block and uses it to crush Kruger, who uses his flames to push it up. Kruger smirks as he jumps and knocks Bill down. Bill looks up and shoots a laser at Kruger, who teleports to avoid it and kicks Bill to the ground."OW! Okay Wolverine! Do you know what happens" Bill's voice goes demonic and his body glows red "WHEN YOU MAKE ME MAD!?" Bill Yells as he grabs Kruger with an unbreakable grip and shoots lightning onto him. Kruger growls.

"Your starting to irritate me!" Kruger yells as he summons flames around Bill. Bill looks around as the flames hit his eye and he releases Kruger. Kruger jumps and Impales Bill's Eye with his claws, knocking him back before Kruger creates a black hole "DIE!" He yells as he slashes Bill in the chest, forcing him down the hole and he explodes.

 **K.O!**

Kruger laughs "You should have kept an EYE on me b*****!"

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
FREDDY KRUGER!**

* * *

 **ROUND 2!**

A weird being walks through a forest laughing to himself. "Hm whats this?" He askes as he sees a picnic basket. He opens it and a giant blue being flies out

"SUPRISE!" Said the being. He laughs "Oh thats rich! I was waiting forever for someone to fall for that!"

 **Fighter 1: Genie Of The Lamp**

The Genie laughs hard "Oh man, you should have seen the look on your face!"

"Why you!? HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME! THE ALL POWERFUL DISCORD!"

 **Fighter 2: Discord**

"well sorry buddy. But I was just looking for a laugh." Said the Genie. Discord growls as he traps the two of them in an arena of crystals.

"FIGHT ME NOW!"

"Fight? that's...not what i do" The Genie said.

"Well to bad! You laugh at me and I am going to Kill you!"

 **THINGS COULD GET UGLY**

 **ENGAGE!**

Discord grows giant and tries to crush the Genie, who swiftly dodges. The Genie shoots a magic blast at Discord, who counters by creating balls of crystal. The blasts destroy the crystal but The genie had magically created a bow and arrow and shoots at him. Discord laughs as he turns the Arrows into butterflies. "That trick wont work on me!" Discord laughs. The genie thinks to himself and gets an idea. He turns the butterflies above Discord into cinder blocks that fall on Discord's head. Discord holds his head in pain "OW!" He says before turning a cloud above The Genie into cannon and he grabs it "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He yells as he shoots it. The Genie creates a shield to block them and then he creates his own cannon.

"TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME!" The genie yells as he gets ready to fire. Discord turns The Genie's cannon into marshmallows. "Oh, hehe, well I guess only one can play that game" Genie laughs nervous. Discord laughs as he uses his hand to crush The Genie, trapping him into the ground.

 **K.O!**

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
DISCORD!**

* * *

 **ROUND 3!**

Cole jumps from building to building, looking over the city. He stands atop the tallest building "Ah the city, as crime filled as ever" Cole says smug. Suddenly he heard screams of fear coming from the streets. "Eh?"

 **Fighter 1: Cole Macgrath**

He goes to one of the ally ways and sees Thor fighting some criminals. "Whoa pal, for someone as tough as you, don't you think your fighting is best use on some stronger foes?" Cole asked. Thor turns

"Foolish mortal! how dare you talk to me in such a tone?" Thor asked

 **Fighter 2: Thor**

"Now young man, go and play in the playground like the child you are" Thor said.

"Child? I am Cole Macgrath" Cole said as he takes out his amp "and you are starting to push my buttons!"

"Puny mortal! I will crush you!" Thor said.

 **NOBODY BLINK!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Cole rushes forward and wacks Thor on his head with the amp. Thor backs up and swings Mjolnier strong, knocking Cole back. Cole stands up only to be grabbed by Thor "Mighty spark!" Thor says as he zaps him with electricity at close range. Cole absorbs the electricity into his body and smirks.

"Nice try muscles" Cole says as he unleashes his Kinetic Pulse, pushing Thor away.

"You pest!" Thor yells as he flies forward with a powerful dropkick. Cole stands up and they two start clashing fists. Cole goes for a sweep kick that Thor jumps over and grabs his head. "Away with you!" Thor says as he throws Cole into the air. Cole sends an electric grenade straight down, that Thor dodges. Thor throws Mjolnier at Cole, who dodges it. Thor jumps up and rapidly punches and kicks him. Cole attempts to summon a tornado but Thor kicks him to the ground and grabs Mjolnier back. "FEEL HEAVENS WRAITH!" Thor yells as he slams Mjolnier on Cole's head, causing an explosion of electricity.

 **K.O!**

Thor stands up and looks down at his fallen foe. "You were tough boy, I honestly enjoyed that" Thor says as he flies away.

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
** **THOR!**

* * *

 **This has been the first chapter of ONE MINUTE MELEE! I will be doing these from Time to Time while working on DEATH BATTLE! sometimes you just need to write a couple for fun battles that have nothing to do with research. If you liked this let me know and give me your idea's for future One Minute Melee's**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds!**

 **2 fighters! No research! 60 Seconds!**

 **ONE! MINUTE! MELEE!**

* * *

A tall, skinny man teleports into a pizzeria and extends his tendrills

 **Fighter 1: Slenderman**

He walks forward slowly when he hears a soft voice. He turns and sees a brown bear animetronic stands behind him.

 **Fighter 2: Freddy Fazbear**

Slenderman extends his multiple arms and slowly says "You most certainly will die!"

 **Go for broke!  
ENGAGE!**

Freddy runs forward and screams into Slender's face. Slender grabs Freddy's arms and slams him against the wall, before unleashing a fireball. Freddy stands up, his chest on fire before uses his microphone to slam into Slender's head. Then, Freddy grabbed Slender's head and bites it. Slender manages to escape and backs up before shoving one of his tendrills through Freddy's chest. Freddy shakes and malfunctions before the power cuts off and his eyes go black. He ignores the pain and bites Slender's tendrill. Slender grabs Freddy's head and ripped it off, before kicking the head away. Freddy's body falls to the ground, broken and letting out electricity. Suddenly, the body was engulfed in light and a crying figure appeared. Slender unleashed his tendrills again but the ghost avoids them and whispers "S-A-V-E...T-H-E-M". Slender uses his powers to trap the soul and engulfs it into his body.

 **K.O!**

Slender looks around the darkened restaurant before teleporting away.

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
Slenderman!**

* * *

A Blonde Ninja jumps through the forest wearing a headband and smiling

 **Fighter 1: Naruto Uzumaki**

Suddenly he runs into a blonde girl with golden gloves.

 **Fighter 2: Yang Xiao Long**

"Hey! who are you?" Naruto asks.

"Sorry little buddy, I'm out on an adventure! So go back home to your mama" Says the girl. Naruto growls

"HOW DARE YOU! You are too close to the hidden leaf!" Naruto yells

"Wait, if its supposed to be hidden then why do you tell anyone near it that it exists?" Asked the girl.

"SHUT UP! FIGHT ME NOW!" Naruto said as he gets ready for battle.

 **Things are about to heat up!  
** **ENGAGE!**

Naruto runs forward with a jump kick, that Yang dodges then uppercuts him, releasing a blast at the same time. Naruto stands up and dodges Yang's attacks, then forms a hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yells.

"Huh?" Yang asked. Suddenly, she was surrounded by an army of Naruto clones. "Well well, someone can't fight me one on one"

"YOUR MINE!" All the Naruto's yelled. One of the naruto's runs up and slams a blue ball of chakra on her "RASENGAN!" 3 of them ran up and kicked her into the air. "NA!" They yelled. 3 more jumped up and kicked her higher into the air "RU!" Finnaly 3 more jumped up and kicked her to the ground. "TO!". Yang looked up confused. Then 5 more punched her at once "UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" She got launched into the side of a mountain and stood up.

"did he just yell his name?" She asked. Suddenly a piece of her hair falls in front of her. Naruto runs forward with a jump kick. Yang grabbed his foot, her hair flaming. She slammed him into the ground and jumped into the air, unleashing a rain of burst on naruto, finishing the combo by picking him up and throwing him into the air and shooting one more at his back.

 **K.O!**

Naruto falls to the ground, unconscious. Yang walks away , saying "Nailed it"

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
Yang!**

* * *

A green man jumps through a city, roaring

 **Fighter 1: Hulk**

He lands when suddenly a grey, muscular alien land next to him, laughing

 **Fighter 2: Doomsday**

"I am Doomsday! Kneel before me" Yelled the alien. Hulk growls

"HULK WILL NOT KNEEL! HULK STRONGEST THERE IS!" Hulk yells, as he stands ready for a fight. Doomsday scoffs as he holds his fists up.

 **THIS SHOULD BE INTERESTING!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Hulk jumps forward, unleashing a devastating punch to the alien. He continues his combo with two more punches and then a kick. Doomsday stands up and scoffs. Hulk jumps forward but Doomsday shoots flames out of his mouth. Hulk backs up a bit but hits Doomsday in the jaw with an uppercut. Doomsday grabs Hulk's head and flies into the air, before slamming him into the ground. Hulk stands up only to have his neck grabbed. Doomsday punches Hulk in the gut multiple times. Hulk grabs Doomsday's arm and flips him, roaring. "HULK SMASH!" Hulk yells, slamming his fists onto Doomsday's chest. Doomsday flies into the air.

"I will end this quickly!" Doomsday yells unleashing his heat vision on Him. Hulk stands strong but Doomsday picks up a car and slams it onto the green giant's head. He scoffs and walks away. Suddenly the ground shook and he looks behind him. Hulk jumps forward and grabs his head. Hulk slams him into the ground 5 times before picking him up and unleashing one final punch to the head

 **K.O!**

Hulk laughs "Told you. NO ONE STRONGER THEN HULK!"

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
** **Hulk!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds!**

 **2 fighters! No research! 60 Seconds!**

 **ONE! MINUTE! MELEE!**

* * *

A ninja in red clothing walks through a forest

 **Fighter 1: Ermac**

He looks forward as he sees a white hedgehog walk up

 **Fighter 2: Silver**

"Hey outta my way!" Silver said. Ermac cracks his neck

"Fool, we are many, you are but one, you will die by our hands!"

 **NOBODY BLINK!  
** **ENGAGE!**

Ermac jumps forward with a kick that silver stops with his telekinesis and slams him into the ground. Silver punches ermac away and throws boulders at him. Ermac grunts as he takes out his ax and cuts through the boulders and rushes silver. Silver unleashes a psychic wave that paralyzes Ermac, bringing him to his knees. Silver laughs as he flies forward at his foe. Ermac teleports behind his foe and grabs him by the hair. Ermac throws him into the air and shoots a blast that Silver pushes back with a psychic push. Ermac jumps forward with a powerful kick to silver's head, followed by 9 punches to the gut. Silver stumbles back as his hair goes yellow. "ITS NO USE! TAKE THIS!" Silver yells as he flies forward shooting psychic blasts. Ermac tries dodging them all but gets hit anyway. He teleports above silver and kicks him to the ground. Silver grabs him with his power and slams him to the ground as well. The two rush at each other, hitting the other with a powerful kick. The two fall to the ground, unconscious

 **DOUBLE K.O!**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen we have:  
A Tie!**

* * *

A man with black, spiky hair flies through the mountains when a mysterious thing landed in front of him. The being looks at him as it raises its tail.

"I am the most powerful pokemon in the world!" Yells the being "I am Mewtwo!"

 **Fighter 1: Mewtwo**

The man laughs "You are nothing compared to the sayain prince!"

 **Fighter 2: Vegeta**

"Now, get out of my way you hairless cat!"

"Fool. I will put an end to you!"

 **THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER!  
ENGAGE!**

Mewtwo and Vegeta charge each other, hitting the other with a powerful hit. Mewtwo teleports away and shoots swift at the sayain prince, who counters with Ki bullets. Mewtwo dashes forward, hitting Vegeta with Zen Headbutt, then slamming his fists onto both sides of his head with Fire Punch and Thunder Punch. Vegeta catches his fists and throws him into the air, followed by unleashing his Galick Gun. Mewtwo uses Mimic and shoots his own version of the beam. Vegeta roars in rage as his hair turns yellow. He flies forward and slams his fists into Mewtwo's stomach, then throwing the legendary to the ground. He holds his hands in front of him and charges up yellow energy. Mewtwo stands as his body glows. He mega evolves into his Mega Mewtwo Y form. He holds his hands in front of him as energy builds up in his hands. Vegeta smirks as he unleashes his golden beam "FINAL FLASH!". Mewtwo's body shines as he shoots his Psystrike. As vegeta's beam holds back the Psystrike, Mewtwo shoots shadow balls, energy balls, and thunder bolts at the prince. Vegeta yells in pain but refuses to give up. His body glows as he enters Super Sayain 2. His beam dissipates as he flies at Mewtwo. The pokemon stands shocked as Vegeta slams his foot into his head, then kicks him into the air and shoots his Big Bang Attack. Mewtwo attempts the block it but he is engulfed in the explosion.

 **K.O!**

Vegeta walks up to his fallen foe. He places his foot on his head and laughs, victorious.

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
** **Vegeta!**

* * *

A man wielding a pickax and a diamond sword walks into the plains

 **Fighter 1: Steve**

Suddenly a yellow man in a blue shirt with a gun in his hand walks up in front of him

 **Fighter 2: Roblox Guy**

Steve pulls out his shield and prepares to fight this foe.

 **GO FOR BROKE!  
** **ENGAGE!**

Steve runs forward and slashes at his foe 3 times. The Roblox guy dodges the attacks and shoots his gun. Steve hides behind his shield and continues to walk forward. The Roblox guy attaches a Ninja Sticky Bomb to his shield, causing it to blow up. Steve stumbles back and pulls out his glimmering bow. He shoots flaming arrows at his foe, who counters by shooting them out of the sky. The Roblox Guy takes out his Hatchet and rushes at Steve. Steve, no longer having his shield, pulls out some stone blocks and protects himself by building a wall around him. The roblox guy lays a piece of dynamite near the wall and backs up. The wall explodes and the Roblox guy expects to see his foe defeated. But when he looked he was not there. He looked closer and saw a hole in the floor. He jumped down it and starts shooting his gun everywhere, hoping to hit his foe. When nothing happens he looks up and sees Steve cover the hole in TNT. He lights it, hoping to explode the yellow enemy. The Roblox guy runs down the passage way and avoids the explosion. He jumps out the hole and takes out his Officer's Sabre. Steve draws his diamond sword and the two rush each other. They clash their blades together but Steve puts down a web, trapping his foe. The Roblox guy tries to cut his way free but Steve shoots an arrow into his head.

 **K.O!**

Steve walks away from his foe's corpse and returns to his home.

 **This Melee's Winner is:  
Steve!**

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed these fights and this Fanfic in general. Also, leave your idea's for future One Minute Melee's in a review or in a PM. If we like it, we just might make it a new fight. I am the ender defender, ender pearls to you my ender knights, and see you later Good BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds!**

 **2 fighters! No research! 60 Seconds!**

 **ONE! MINUTE! MELEE!**

* * *

A blue jackal walks through some ruins, his arms folded with blue energy coming off of him

 **Fighter 1: Lucario**

His ears twitch as he hears a voice behind him yell "HADOUKEN!" He jumps over the attack and sends an aura sphere flying at his attacker. He looks up as a man in a white karate Gi walks up and tightens his red headband.

 **Fighter 2: Ryu**

"You look pretty tough. Lets go!" Ryu says entering his fighting pose

"Watch the power of aura!" Lucario says getting into his own fighting pose

 **THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!  
ENGAGE!**

Ryu and Lucario rush at each other, hitting the other with flurries of punches. Ryu jumps back before kicking Lucario away. Lucario stands and shoots an aura sphere at Ryu, who shoots out his own blue projectile, yelling "Hadouken!" The two attacks collied and Ryu sees a blue light. Lucario had used Swords Dance then rushes the fighter with Bone Rush. Ryu dodges the attacks then kicks the pokemon with his Hurricane Kick, then transfers into an uppercut, yelling "Shoryuken!" Lucario lands on his feet and knocks his foe away with Force Palm. Ryu stands up and shoots another Hadouken at Lucario before running at him with a jump kick. Lucario uses double team to avoid both hits then grabs Ryu and throws him into the floor and hits him rapidly with Bone Rush. Ryu backs up and dodges the next hit and hits Lucario with 2 Shoryukens and then with a kick. Lucario's eyes glow as he charges up Aura in his palms.

"MAX AURA!" Lucario yells. Ryu puts his hands to his sides and charges up blue energy.

"Shinkuu.." Ryu says as the energy builds. Lucario unleashes a beam of Aura energy. "HADOUKEN!" Ryu yells unleashing the Shinkuu Hadouken. There is a flash of light and one of the fighters screams in pain

 **K.O!**

Lucario and Ryu lay on the floor. Lucario slowly gets up, seeing his knocked out foe. He sighs as he runs away "You fought well.."

 **This Melee's Winner is:  
Lucario!**

* * *

A blond swordsman with a colossal blade walks through a forest

 **Fighter 1: Cloud Strife**

He hears something and turns around. Behind him is someone in a red and black suit. "Hello there buddy!"

 **Fighter 2: Deadpool**

Cloud grunts. "Listen blondie, I saw your face on a wanted poster for $10,000,000 bucks! that's 1,000,000 more then me! I'm ending you here to collect the money!" Deadpool takes out his katanas as Cloud points his blade.

 **THIS COULD GET UGLY**

"Fight! ha!" Deadpool yells as he looks at the reader

 **...Yeah...ENGAGE!**

Cloud rushes the mercenary with a powerful slash, that gets dodged. Deadpool swings his swords fast "Ima slice ya!" Deadpool jokingly says as Cloud dodges the attacks and shoots a lightning bolt, hitting Deadpool "OH MY KIDNEY!" Deadpool says as he starts shooting at Cloud, who blocks the bullets. Deadpool teleports behind him "BAM!" He yells kicking Cloud in the head, performing an uppercut soon after "shoryuken!" Cloud stumbles back to his feet and glares at his foe

"This ends here!" Cloud yells

"Bring it Buddy!" Deadpool yells as he shoots more but Cloud counters with a fireball, hitting Deadpool again "OH MY LIVER!" Deadpool yells, taking out some grenades "Ya done freakin' asked for it. BOMBS AWAY!" Deadpool throws a grenade that explodes in Clouds face. Deadpool jumps up and grabs the timer and slams it into Clouds head. "its TIME to finish you! HA!" Deadpool yells drawing his swords again. Cloud stands up and uses his Omnislash "OH S*** MOTHER F***ER!" Deadpool screams as he gets hit multiple times before Cloud brings his blade down, straight onto his head

 **K.O!**

Deadpool's body parts fall to the ground one by one. Cloud walks away as Deadpool's head yells "Hey if your heading out..mind bringing me some Chimichangas?"

 **This Melee's winner is:  
Cloud!**

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed these fights and this Fanfic in general. Also, leave your idea's for future One Minute Melee's in a review or in a PM. If we like it, we just might make it a new fight. I am the ender defender, ender pearls to you my ender knights, and see you later Good BYE! (P.S Sorry there was only 2 this time. Kinda ran low on ideas)**


	5. Chapter 5

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds!**

 **2 fighters! No research! 60 Seconds!**

 **ONE! MINUTE! MELEE!**

* * *

A woman in a pink battle suit walks through a city

 **Fighter 1: Mako Shiraishi**

"I cant believe i got separated from the others" She mumbles to her self. Suddenly, a girl wielding a giant, red scythe jumps down to her

 **Fighter 2: Ruby Rose**

"Excuse me miss, have you seen my sister Yang anywhere around here?" Asked the girl.

"Um, no sorry" Mako says in response.

"Oh, okay" Suddenly her eyes perk up "Oh wow! that sword looks so cool!" Ruby said, her eyes sparkling. She takes out her Scythe "I'm a big fan of weapons to" She says.

"W..whoa! watch where you swing that!" Mako said, ducking the huge blade

"Oops sorry" Ruby giggles as she transfroms the scythe into a gun. Acsidentaly though, she hits the trigger and blasts Mako away. "Oh no! I'm so sorry miss!".

Mako stands up as she points her sword at Ruby "How dare you! take this!"

 **LIVE AND LET DIE!  
ENGAGE!**

The two rush at each other. The clashed blade hits, and even punches. Ruby jumps over Mako's slash, but gets caught of guard when she does a backflip kick, hitting her into the ground. Ruby stands up and shoots at Mako, who tries to block but then she gets punched in the face 3 times, and then gets slashed with by Ruby's scythe. She backs up before Ruby jumps forward again with a powerful, downward attack. Mako dodges the attack and jumps into the air, performing multiple kicks to Ruby's head. Ruby used her speed to get out of range of the sword. "Is it just me, or are her movements super over dramatic" She ponders to herself. Mako has a pink glow around her as she says "Heaven Fan!" Suddenly, a fan appears in her hand which she used to boost herself up to Ruby, before spinning around and letting Ruby get sent flying. Ruby, not wanting to give up, runs forward as fast as she can. She holds her scythe above her head as she brings it down. Mako was too slow to react and is hit full power by the attack

 **K.O!**

Ruby stands, holding her Scythe "I'm sorry. But in my defense, you attacked me first"

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
RUBY!**

* * *

A red echidna sleeps next to a giant green gem

 **Fighter 1: Knuckles**

Suddenly he is blasted away by a blast of energy. He looks up seeing a weird, green alien flying above him wearing a cape

 **Fighter 2: Piccolo**

Knuckles stands up and punches his fists together "Bring it!". His foe floats down and removes his cape

 **NOBODY BLINK!  
ENGAGE!**

Knuckles runs forward and swings at Piccolo two times. Piccolo dodges the punches and then kicks the guardian away. Knuckles stands back on his feet, only to duck underneath Piccolo's next blast. "Hold still!" Piccolo yells. Knuckles smirks as he picks up boulders and throws them at Piccolo, who shoots both of them with KI blasts and destroys them. He looks back down when he suddenly winces in pain as Knuckles swings his fist, punching through his foes stomach. Piccolo backs up and spits out purple blood. "Wanna see something cool?" Piccolo says as the hole in his chests heals. Knuckles' jaw drops as Piccolo tackles him. The two trade punches before knuckles goes into his Hyper form.

"Watch my full power now!" Knuckles yells. Piccolo scoffs as he holds his hands out

"LIGHT GRENA-" He gets interupted by Knuckles, delivering a strong punch to the head. Piccolo backs up. Knuckles smirks as he runs forward. Piccolo flies into the air and brings two fingers up to his forehead. Knuckles climbs the wall and glides at his, preparing to punch him again. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo yells, shooting the beam at his foe. Knuckles stops as he tries to block the attack, but gets pushed back into the wall.

 **K.O!**

Piccolo looks at the wall. In it he sees Knuckles, out cold with a blood mark on his right shoulder. "Be glad i didn't aim for your heart" Piccolo says as he flies away

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
PICCOLO!**

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed these fights and this Fanfic in general. Also, leave your idea's for future One Minute Melee's in a review or in a PM. If we like it, we just might make it a new fight. I am the ender defender, ender pearls to you my ender knights, and see you later Good BYE! (Thanks to Dash Master 48 for the Mako Shiraishi vs Ruby Rose idea)**


	6. Chapter 6

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds!**

 **2 fighters! No research! 60 Seconds!**

 **ONE! MINUTE! MELEE!**

* * *

A blue hedgehog runs through the forest at high speed

 **Fighter 1: Sonic the Hedgehog**

He suddenly comes across his friend tails on the floor "T-tails!?" He sees a man in an orange Gi and black hair with his back turned

 **Fighter 2: Son Goku**

"Hey! Did you hurt my friend?" asked Sonic

"Huh? oh yeah. I was just training for the tournament" said Goku. Suddenly, sonic got into a fighting pose

"Well then, if you mess with him you mess with me!" Sonic said. Goku smiles

"Oh boy, this will be fun"

 **WHO WILL WALK AWAY!?  
** **ENGAGE!**

Sonic runs forward and kicks Goku 9 times. Goku stumbles back and rushes Sonic with multiple punches. Sonic uses his homing attack and hits Goku in the head. Goku shoots Ki blasts, that Sonic dodges but then "KAMEHAMEHA!". and with that, Sonic was blasted away. Goku flies up "Is that it? I'm not even at full power" Goku said. Sonic stands up and runs forward and unleashes multiple kicks. Goku gets shrouded in a golden aura. "Show me your true power now, cause i'm going to show you mine!" Sonic gets surrounded by the chaos emeralds.

"NOW I'M SERIOUS!" Sonic yells. The two charge at each other with punches and kicks. Sonic dashes forward with a super spin dash that Goku blocks. He then punches sonic to the ground and held his arms back "KA! ME! HA! ME!" Goku said as he charges Ki. "HA!" The beam hits Sonic, leaving the hedgehog out cold in a crater

 **K.O!**

Goku walks away 'I think i'm ready"

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
Goku!**

* * *

A boy in blue armor teleports into an arena

 **Fighter 1: Mega Man**

Suddenly, something explodes next to him. From the smoke shows a young man in a strange outfit holding a bomb

 **Fighter 2: Bomber Man**

Mega Man points his buster at this new foe, and readies himself

 **THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!  
** **ENGAGE!**

Mega Man shoots at Bomber Man, who jumps over the shots and throws bombs at the blue bomber. Mega man shoots the bombs, causing them to explode before launching hard knuckle. Bomber man stumbles back as mega man rapidly hits him with the slash claw, then with the mega upper. Bomber Man kicks a bomb at Mega man, before throwing 2 fire bombs. Mega Man uses gravity hold to launch the projectiles into the air but is caught of guard when Bomber man tackles him. Mega Man stands up before having a bomb hit his head, then detonates. He stands up, hurt. Bomber man charges up a super bomb before Mega man charges up his mega buster. The two shoot at each other, causing a huge explosion. Mega man stands up from the gravel, severely damaged. Bomber Man stands up, just as damaged as his foe. Mega man raises his arm as he activates metal blades that he throws at Bomber man, pinning him to the wall. He then activates Hyper Bomb and throws it at his pinned down foe.

 **K.O!**

Mega man looks around, before teleporting away

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
Mega Man!**

* * *

a Fox jumps out of a fighter jet, landed on a distant planet

 **Fighter 1: Fox Mccloud**

Suddenly, he turns to see a young man, holding a strange sword

 **Fighter 2: Luke Skywalker**

Fox stands ready to fight.

 **FIGHT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!  
ENGAGE!**

Fox dashes forward, rapidly kicking Luke. Luke looks at him, before pushing him back with the force. Fox shoots his blaster at him, before Luke blocks them with the lightsaber. Fox jumps into the air and hits Luke with a spin kick. Luke stands up and launches boulders at Fox, who blasts through them. Fox punches Luke back before unleashing his fire fox. "FIRE!" Luke stands and throws the lightsaber. Fox avoids it but luke grabs his with force chock and slams him into the floor. Luke grabs his light saber and swings it at Fox. Fox dodges the attack and kicks Luke fast. Luke pushes him away with the force and swings his lightsaber once more, hitting the fox in the stomach. Fox holds his stomach in pain, as he falls to the ground, leaving Luke to walk away.

 **K.O!**

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
Luke Skywalker!**

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed these fights and this Fanfic in general. Also, leave your idea's for future One Minute Melee's in a review or in a PM. If we like it, we just might make it a new fight. I am the ender defender, ender pearls to you my ender knights, and see you later Good BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds!**

 **2 fighters! No research! 60 Seconds!**

 **ONE! MINUTE! MELEE!**

* * *

A man in a full, metal suit flies around a city

 **Fighter 1: Iron Man**

He lands in an ally, where a man in a bat suit walks up to him

 **Fighter 2: Batman**

"Out of the way punk, if you know whats good for you" Batman says. Iron Man stands ready to fight

 **GO FOR BROKE!  
ENGAGE!**

Iron Man shoots a repulsor blast at Bats, who swiftly dodges and unleashes 2 strong uppercuts. Iron Man flies into the air and unleashes 10 rockets at him. Batman throws Batarangs to counter, but then gets punched by Stark. Batman grabs him by the arm and throws him into the air and grabs him with his grappling hook and slams him repeatedly on the ground. Iron man stands up and hits Batman with a drop kick. The two punch each other 10 times before Iron Man uses his Uni beam, blasting Batman through the wall of an abandoned building. Batman stands up and throws 2 baterangs at the scientist, who destroys them with rockets. He tackles bat man through a building and knocks him to the floor. Iron man takes out his proton cannon and shoots it at batman, knocking him into the side of a huge building and it collapses on top of him. Batman stands up only to have Iron man grab him and slam him into the ground.

 **K.O!**

 **This Melee's winner is:  
Iron Man!**

* * *

A man in a black GI walks through a forest

 **Fighter 1: Akuma**

He sees flames appear in front of him as a masked ninja rose from the flames "I am scorpion! Speak your name so I man properly fight you"

 **Fighter 2: Scorpion**

"I am Akuma. And I will teach you the true meaning of pain!" Akuma took a fight pose

"Bring it then!"

 **ITS ALL OR NOTHING!  
ENGAGE!**

Scorpion wan forward and nails Akuma with a jump kick. Akuma grabs the ninja's foot and slams him into the ground rapidly. Scorpion teleports out of his grasp and throws his spear "GET OVER HERE!". Akuma grabs the rope and pulls Scorpion to him, just to hit him with 3 uppercuts. Scorpion teleports and trips Akuma then hits him with an ax. Akuma stands shooting a red fireball at Scorpion, who jumps out of the way of it and kicks Akuma in the head, then 5 more times in the chest. Akuma dodges the next hit and uses the hurricane kick, knocking him into the side of a tree. Then Akuma kicks him up the tree and punches the ground, sending out a shockwave and hitting Scorpion higher into the air. Akuma watches him fall as he charges forward. Once Scorpion lands Akuma grabs him and everything goes black. All that can be heard are a bunch of painful hits before Akuma appears standing above his foe, who lay motionless on the ground.

 **K.O!**

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed these fights and this Fanfic in general. Also, leave your idea's for future One Minute Melee's in a review or in a PM. If we like it, we just might make it a new fight. I am the ender defender, ender pearls to you my ender knights, and see you later Good BYE! (Thanks to Kill Boss 98 for the Akuma vs Scorpion idea) (Sorry for them being so short and only being two. I promise that will change next time)**


	8. Chapter 8

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds!**

 **2 fighters! No research! 60 Seconds!**

 **ONE! MINUTE! MELEE!**

* * *

A young girl in a green striped shirt giggles to herself with blood dripping down her knife

 **Fighter 1: Chara Dreemurr**

She hears a knife swipe against a wall as she turns to see a teenage boy holding a bloody knife and wearing a white hoodie

 **Fighter 2: Jeff The Killer**

Chara giggles to herself as she prepares to add one more soul to her kill list.

 **THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Chara and Jeff clash knives. Jeff swings hard but Chara ducks and stabs his leg. Jeff backs up and slams the bottom of his knife on Chara's head. Chara stabs the teen in the stomach before being slammed head first into the ground. Chara retrieves her knife and swings but Jeff dodges and the two rapidly clash knives. Chara brings a strong slash down but Jeff dodges and slams his knife into Chara's arm. The girl backs up before taking the knife out of her arm. She rushes Jeff with both knives but the teen kicks her back and grabs his knife again. He slashes Chara 5 times before jumping into the air and delivering one final stab to the chest. Everything goes silent, as Jeff looks down. He had missed his target and got a Knife to the back. He stumbles back and falls down as Chara laughs, delivering one final stab to the head

 **K.O!**

Chara smiles as she leaves her new victim

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
CHARA DREEMURR!**

* * *

A large turtle with a spiked shell walks into a castle belonging to a different king

 **Fighter 1: Bowser**

The other king is a penguin holding a giant mallet

 **Fighter 2: King Dedede**

The two kings glare at each other, before running at each other

 **WHO WILL TAKE THE THRONE!?**

 **ENGAGE!**

The 2 kings slash punches. King Dedede jumps back and swings his hammer full force, but it was stopped by Bowser's shell. Bowser retaliates by slamming into Dedede with a powerful tackled. The koopa then breathes fire into his face. Dedede kicks the lizard into the air and jumps up, delivering 5 swift hammer strikes before slamming him to the ground with a downward swing. Bowser created a crater when he slams into the ground, before shooting a fireball at Dedede, who bounces it back at bowser with another swing of his hammer. Bowser growls as he jumps up and dropkicks Dedede to the ground. The two kings start slamming their fists against each other. Bowser charges up a punch as Dedede prepares his Jet Hammer. The two attacks collide, causing the ground to shake. Bowser roars as he pushes Dedede's hammer out of his hand. It bounces of the wall before Bowser grabs it and throws it into the penguin king. He grabs Dedede and slams him into the ground and slams his foot onto his head

 **K.O!**

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
BOWSER!**

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed these fights and this Fanfic in general. Also, leave your idea's for future One Minute Melee's in a review or in a PM. If we like it, we just might make it a new fight. I am the ender defender, ender pearls to you my ender knights, and see you later Good BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds!**

 **2 fighters! No research! 60 Seconds!**

 **ONE! MINUTE! MELEE!**

* * *

A large, goat being floats in a dark void

 **Fighter 1: Asriel Dreemurr**

suddenly, a blue light appears and what appears to be a large, blue man appears

 **Fighter 2: Animdude**

Asriel laughs as Animdude approaches him "I hear you took over the timeline, and used it as your play thing"

"Maybe I did, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, you think this is all a game." Animdude holds up his fists "Now let me show you how your _"game"_ ends!"

 **GO FOR BROKE!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Asriel shoots lightning at his foe, who takes the hit and punches the god in the face. Animdude then hits him with Mega Virus. Asriel growls as he brings his swords down, but they are stopped by glowing orbs of energy. Animdude slams his fist against Asriel's chest before slamming him to the ground. Asriel vanishes and blasts the man deeper into the void. Asriel laughs as he strikes his foe with lightning, but Animdude runs and dropkicks the god. The two trade blows for a few seconds before Asriel vanishes into the air. He charges rainbow energy in his hands "DIE!" He shoots it an Animdude, who creates forth wall and shoots it forward. The wall blasts through the beam and hits Asriel hard. The god falls to the ground as Animdude sends another one. Asriel attempts to stop it, but the attack hits him deeper into the void

 **K.O!**

Asriel screams as his body is blasted into tiny pixels. Animdude sighs. Suddenly, he feels a surge on energy near him. He turns his head to see a floating, blue figure with some sort of strange wings. The two stare each other down

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
ANIMDUDE!**

* * *

An ape runs through a forest and pounds his chest

 **Fighter 1: Donkey Kong**

Suddenly, he dodges a lightning bolt and a green beast jumps down at him

 **Fighter 2: Blanka**

Donkey Kong looks at the beasts feet and sees a banana peel. He roars and runs at him. Blanka rushes at him as well

 **WHOSE THE KING OF THE JUNGLE? LETS FIND OUT!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Donkey Kong slams his fist into Blanka's head. Blanka retaliates with a sweep kick. Blanka roars and punches DK, sending a surge of electricity through him. DK retaliates with a headbutt. The two beasts collide punches before Blanka zaps DK with lightning. DK takes out his Coconut Gun and shoots Blanka multiple times. The next Coconut is knocked back by Blanka, before the green street fighter back hands the ape. DK slams the ground, stunning Blanka and unleashes a giant punch. Blanka jumps into the air and rolls into a ball, electricity forming around him. DK charges up another giant punch. Blanka charges towards the ape, who at the last minute unleashes his giant punch and knocks Blanka into a tree. Blanka stands up and DK hits him a drop kick. Then he uses a spinning attack to send him into the air and ends it with a heavy slap to his chest

 **K.O!**

Donkey Kong walks away from Blanka, then sees an army of alligators steal his entire banana supply. He roars with rage.

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
DONKEY KONG!**

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed these fights and this Fanfic in general. Also, leave your idea's for future One Minute Melee's in a review or in a PM. If we like it, we just might make it a new fight. I am the ender defender, ender pearls to you my ender knights, and see you later Good BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds!**

 **2 fighters! No research! 60 Seconds!**

 **ONE! MINUTE! MELEE!**

* * *

A tall man with red hair rides horseback through a forest. He laughs to himself as a yellow triangle forms on his hand

 **Fighter 1: Ganondorf**

He stops in his tracks as he sees a man walk up to him. The man takes one glare at him and laughs "How pathetic!" The man uppercuts the horse away, as Ganondorf jumps off

 **Fighter 2: Shao Kahn**

Ganondorf chuckles, as he charges up energy in his arm

 **This Battle Is About To Explode!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Ganondorf launched a light volley at Kahn, who hits it back with a swing of his hammer. Ganondorf launched more before jumping at him. Kahn reflects them before getting hit in the head by a Warlock Punch. Shao lands and throws an energy lance at Ganon, who dodges it and draws his sword. He swings it at Kahn, who creates an energy sword to block it, before sending the king flying with a charging spike. Kahn and Ganondorf both punch the other in the face, sending them both spiraling through the air. Ganon growls as he lands and charges a ball of energy. Shao lands, his helmet falling of. Kahn then shoots a laser blast out of his eyes, nailing Ganon in the chest. Ganon charges up his attack more, before launching it. Kahn laughs as he punches it away. Ganon hits it back, but Kahn reflects it. This goes on for a while until Ganondorf vanishes. Kahn smirks until he is hit from behind by a drop kick. He turns around to look but nothing is there, and he then feels a sharp pain in his back again. He turns and punches, but hits nothing. He then yells in pain as a large blade is shoved through his chest. Ganondorf smirks from behind him and grips it tight, slicing it upwards

 **K.O!**

Ganondorf laughs as he whips the blood from his sword, leaving the bloody corpse behind

 **This Melee's Winner Is:**

 **GANONDORF!**

* * *

In the forest, a young ninja with blonde hair wakes up on the ground "Ow. Man, that girl is strong...reminds me of Sakura..."

 **Fighter 1: Naruto**

He rubs his back as a white haired man in a red coat walks past him

 **Fighter 2: Ragna**

Naruto looks at him, before recognizing his face from a wanted poster "Hey you!" The man stops in his tracks, placing a hand on the sword behind his back.

"What do you want?"

"You're...that Ragna guy! I saw your face on a wanted poster on one of my missions!"

"Is that so...?"

"Yeah! and your coming with me-" Naruto jumped out of the way when Ragna swings his sword at the ninja

"Hmph...you quick" He says as he blocks a couple of Kunai flying at him. "But, lets see if you have what it takes to mess with me" Ragna swings once again, but Naruto catches his blade between his hands "What the?" Naruto smirks as he pushes him back and jumps into the air

 **Enter The Heat Of Battle!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Naruto brings his foot down on Ragna's head. The reaper retaliates be swinging his sword twice, having them both dodged by Naruto before he manages to knock the ninja away with a step kick. Naruto bounces off a tree and creates a shuriken of chakra in his hands "WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN!" He throws it at Ragna, who jumps over it

"Too slow-" His taunting was cut short when 3 Narutos came down at him with ax kicks. The kick him between the three of them before knocking him to the original, who then slams a blue orb of chakra against him

"RASENGAN!" Ragna is launched into a tree.

"BLOOD KAIN!" He yells, before extend his blade into a scythe. He swings it, destroying the 3 clones, before closing in on the original. He knees him in the gut, before hacking and slashing him with his Scythe. "You're Finished!" He yells, uppercutting the ninja, making him cough up blood. He walks away when he hears a roar. He turns around, only to be grabbed by a chakra hand. Naruto rises into the air in his Chakra Mode. He slams Ragna into the ground before having his clones kick him back up into the air

"Boil Release!" He yells, having steam emit from his body. Ragna swings his blade again, aiming for the neck. "UNRIVALLED STRENGTH!" The blade breaks on contact before Naruto kicks him in the gut, sending the reaper spiraling down to the ground, creating a large crater

 **K.O!**

Naruto lands, and turns back to normal. He runs back to his village for his next mission

 **This Melee's Winner Is:**

 **NARUTO!**

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed these fights and this Fanfic in general. Also, leave your idea's for future One Minute Melee's in a review or in a PM. If we like it, we just might make it a new fight. I am the ender defender, ender pearls to you my ender knights, and see you later Good BYE! (Sorry this one is SOOOO LATE! I've just been really distracted by other things. I am trying to get back on a regular course with these)**


	11. Coming Soon!

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds!**

 **2 fighters! No research! 60 Seconds!**

 **ONE! MINUTE! MELEE!**

 **Season 1 Finale is coming next!**

"Ahahahaha!" A man with glowing green hair launches green energy at buildings

 **The battle of the year!**

"Have you had your fun? Cause you're not going to hurt anyone else" A caped man flies down to meet him

 **Between two of the strongest characters in fiction!**

"Who's going to stop me?" The green haired man laughs as he punches the caped man, who catches his fist.

 **Don't miss it!**

"Me" The caped man's eyes glow red.

 **SUPERMAN!**

The two trade punches and kicks while they fly through the city.

 **VS!**

The green haired man charges energy in front of him while laughing "This planet is doomed!"

 **BROLY!**

"No! He's insane!" Superman yells. Broly laughs as he launches it at the same time Superman shoots his heat vision.

"Die!"

 _ **K.O!**_

 **Broly Vs Superman!**

 **Season 1 Finale!**

 **Coming Soon!**


	12. Superman Vs Broly

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds!**

 **...**

 **But not this time!**

 **This battle shall NOT be timed!**

 **But still, there are 2 fighters and No Research! (No Research. I say this again cause some people have trouble paying attention to this rule. NO RESEARCH!)**

 **ONE!**

 **MINUTE** **!**

 **MELEE!**

* * *

Broly laughs as he shoots his ki bullets down at a defenseless city. "Run for your lives! AHAHA!" He shoots a blast at a tall building, causing it to collapse. Citizens cower in fear but look up seeing the man of steel holds it up.

"You're all safe, don't worry" Superman says gently placing the building down. He hears the ferocious laughter of Broly, and flies up to him. "Okay, have you had your fun? Cause you're not going to harm anyone else in this city, villain!" He locked eyes with the saiyan, who snarls

"And who's going to stop me?" He throws a punch at the caped hero, and was caught of guard when his fist was caught. He sees the eyes of his foe turn red

"Me" Superman says. Broly snarls

 **No time for introduction...**

 **ENGAGE!**

Superman throws Broly away, before flying towards him and slams his fists into his chest. Superman gets grabbed by the head and kneed in the gut, before Broly shoots him point blank with a ki blast. Superman recovers quickly and shoots his head vision at Broly, knocking him out of the city. He flies after him and creates a whirlwind with his breath. Broly holds his ground, before flying forward and headbutting the man of steel. The two powerhouses clash punches and kicks as they fly through a mountainous region. Broly grabs Superman by the shoulders and pile-drives him into the ground. The man of steel stands up with no issue and punches Broly in the cheek, sending the saiyain flying. Superman claps his hands together, clearing the dust when he sees a large mountain being lifted into the air "What?"

"Catch this, pretty boy!" Broly laughs as he throws it. Superman scoffs as he punches it apart

"Is this your best shot? And here I thought you were a real threat" Superman flies over, before seeing Broly's hair turn green. He roars as a blinding aura appears around him and his eyes go white "Huh...Déjà vu" Superman says "Do you happen to know a "Son Goku?"

"K...K...KAKAROT!" Broly yells as he uppercuts Superman, before slamming him down to the ground with a powerful kick. Superman looks up and dodges Broly's next kick. He encases him in ice. Broly breaks out easy and swings his fist, which Superman meets with a punch of his own. Broly growls as he sends a Ki blast into the ground, causing multiple different eruptions of green energy to shoot up from the ground. Superman is hit by one, but shrugs it off. He then flinches as Broly slams both his fists down on his head, then knees him in the gut before tossing him aside. Superman stands up with scuffs and scrapes

"I'm impressed...I actually felt that" Superman said, before having his wounds seal up. Broly laughs

"Then you're going to love THIS!" Broly flies quickly into the air and charges up a Genocide Shell "THIS PLANET IS DOOMED!"

"No...he's insane!" Superman exclaims. Broly launches it as Superman shoots a powerful heat vision. The two attacks collide. As Broly shoots more ki blasts into his attacks, Superman amps his attack up more absorbing more sunlight. Eventually, the red beam blasts though and nails Broly, sending him spiraling into space.

"Gha!" He yells as he sees he is being pushed closer to the sun. "K...KAKA...KAKAROOOOOOT!" He yells before being engulfed by the sun. Superman folds his arms

"Freak show..."

 **K.O!**

 **This Melee's Winner Is:  
** **SUPERMAN!**


	13. Season 2 Ch 1

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **WHERE ALL FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS!**

 **TWO FIGHTERS!**

 **NO RESERCH!**

 **60 SECONDS!**

 **MELEE!**

A green, cicada-like monster walks through the planes

 **Cell!**

He sees a green gemstone on the floor "What is this?" He picks it up "This rock has a lot of power for such a small thing." Suddenly, a red, robotic foot lands next to him, its arms folded over its chest.

"HALT"

 **Metal Sonic!**

"IF YOU WISH TO KEEP LIVING YOUR PITIFUL EXISTENCE, DROP THE EMERALD" Metal Sonic walks closer

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that!?" Cell growls "I will put you in your place!

"YOU WILL DIE TRYING" Metal Sonic's eye glows red "SCAN AND COPY COMPLETE. ALL LIFEFORM DATA SUCCESFULLY COPIED!"

 **Enter the heat of battle!**

 **FIGHT!**

Metal Sonic practically teleports up to cell and kicks him in the jaw. Cell recovers from the hit, before he rushes at full speed. The two fighters vanish and constantly clash fists, causing shock waves to ring through out the planes. Metal Sonic attempts to dropkicks Cell, but the android dodges. Cell punches at him but Metal dodges as well. This continues until Cell blasts him with a Ki bullet **(45 Seconds Left!)** Metal crashes into the floor, where Cell kicks him into the plateau 3 times and ends with a hard kick, knocking him straight through. Metal recovers and quickly appears near Cell, kicking him into the dirt. Cell stands up and elbows Metal, who counters with a downward punch to Cell's head. **(30 Seconds Left!)** Metal and Cell clash headfirst into each other. Metal punches Cell in the chest, the perfect android retaliating with a swift kick to the robot's jaw. The two are sent skidding away. Cell charges blue energy in his hands. Metal does the same. Simultaneously, they yell.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" The explosion knocks them both to the floor. **(10 Seconds Left!)** The two stand up fast and clash fists once again. Metal kicks at Cell, who ducks and punches him away. **(5 Seconds Left!)** Cell charges forward one last time, when another blast out of nowhere blows Metal Sonic up. "What the?"

 **HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!**

The new foe floats down, a powerful aura radiating off of him. It was a tall, blue, robotic hedgehog.

 **Mecha Sonic!**

"Oh great not another one" Cell growls. Mecha picks the emerald up, 3 others just like it appearing around him. His whole body turns gold.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

 **Live and let die!**

 **FIGHT!**

Mecha warps to Cell, and kicks him in the chest, sending the android spiraling away. Cell stands 'that power!' Mecha teleports franticly around him, before delivering a strong uppercut to the android's chin. Cell stops in midair and growls "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A GOLDEN RAT!"

"I AM NOT A RAT" Mecha states as he appears in front of cell "I AM A GOD!" Mecha rushes Cell with a flurry of punches invisible to the naked eye. Cell attempts to block but he is grabbed and slammed into the hard ground. **(40 Seconds Left!)** Cell stands up, enraged

"SOLAR FLARE!" This blinds Mecha. Cell laughs before unleashing a barrage of energy bullets. Mecha stumbles back, before Cell flies above him, charging an attack "KAMEHAMEHA!" He shoots it down at Mecha. Mecha scoffs, as a barrier appears around him. The resulting explosion sets fire to the planes. **(15 Seconds Left!)** Cell's smirk is lost when Mecha appears in front of him, and slams him down into the plateau. He teleports to Cell's location and kicks him into the skies, drawing blood from the android. He teleports up to him, and brings his fist back. He punches cell in the chest. **(5 Seconds Left!)** Mecha punches him again with more force, punching straight through his chest

 **K.O-**

He impales him again, this time with his other hand.

 **K-**

He charges up energy in his hands "I AM THE MIGHTIEST!" He yells as Cell's body parts are sent flying in every direction

 **K.O!**

Cell's head slams against the side of a plateau. Mecha laughs, before crushing it under his foot.

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS:**

 **MECHA SONIC!**


	14. Season 2 Ch 2

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **WHERE ALL FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS!**

 **TWO FIGHTERS!**

 **NO RESERCH!**

 **60 SECONDS!**

 **MELEE!**

* * *

A red plumber runs though an icy forest

 **Mario!**

He jumps over dead trees before coming face-to-face with a short, wide skeleton in a blue hoodie

 **Sans!**

"heya" Sans begins. "you know...i've been watching ya..." This makes Mario look confused "all the lives you've taken. without the slightest hint of remorse..." Through thought bubbles we see Mario stomping Goombas and Koopas. In another, we see Mario killing Rayman "i can't let a psychopath like you get away..." His eye-socket glows blue as blue bones surround the two fighters "here we go..."

 **HEAVEN OR HELL!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Mario jumps at the skeleton, who swiftly dodges and sends the plumber flying with his telekinesis "i'm usually not one to jump to conclusions, but after seeing all you've done, I can't let you leave here alive" Mario takes out a Fire Flower, absorbing its power and shooting fireballs at the skeleton, who uses a bone to block them and then launches it at the plumber. Mario jumps over the bone and lunges himself at Sans with his fist extended. However, his fist collided with the floor as his skeletal foe dodged. **(40 seconds left!)** Mario took out his hammer and rushed his foe again. Sans swiftly dodges all the hammer strikes, before lifting Mario into the air "since you're a plumber, I understand why you feel so down in the dumps. so, let me lift your spirits!" He tosses Mario into the bone barrier, causing the plumber to bounce off of them. Sans grabs him again and throws him back into the barrier. He repeats this a few times before Mario shoots another fire ball that sans dodges. **(30 seconds left!)** Mario takes out his cape feather and flies down at sans, who uses a bone to swat him away. Mario sees 2 more bones fly at him, but this time the plumber takes out his hammer and smashes through both, before throwing it at sans and charging at him again. Sans stops the hammer and uses it to whack Mario to the floor, destroying his power up in the process. Sans summons his gaster blasters "looks like I need to do this the hard way" He fires the blasters at Mario, who swiftly dodges the lasers. **(20 seconds left!)** Mario swings at Sans with his fists, but the skeleton dodges the punches and shoots a gaster blaster downwards, but Mario dodges the laser. Sans starts to pant, before launching more bones at Mario, who grabs his hammer to destroy them. **(10 seconds left!)** Mario jumps at sans, before kicking at his skull. Sans, of course, dodges both attacks and teleports farther away. Mario takes out another fire flower and builds the fire in his hands. Mario launches a huge fireball at Sans, causing a giant explosion. **(5 seconds left!)** Mario begins to walk away, when he sees himself get surrounded by gaster blasters and sans standing in front of them. "get dunked on" They all shoot at the same time, causing a massive flash of light

 **K.O!**

Mario collapses on the ground, his body charred "mama mia..." Sans sighs and walks away. "take that...you megalomaniac"

* * *

 **THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS:**

 **SANS!**


	15. Season 2 Ch 3

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **WHERE ALL FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS!**

 **TWO FIGHTERS!**

 **NO RESERCH!**

 **60 SECONDS!**

 **MELEE!**

* * *

A spaceship lands on earth, before a small alien with white skin jumps out

 **Frieza!**

The tyrant laughs as the humans all look in horror. However, their screams were cut short when they all suddenly fell to the ground unconscious. Frieza looks into the sky, seeing the moon turn red and a man in a white robe floating in front of it

 **Madara!**

Frieza growls at the man, who slowly floats down to his level. Madara chuckles, having one of the orbs floating behind him turn into a staff. Frieza grits this teeth.

 **THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Frieza flies forward, hitting the man with a downward smack of his tail. The tyrant the flies down and kicks Madara in the back before flying over him and elbowing him in the stomach. Madara stands, watching Frieza shoot 5 Death Beams. Madara swats them all away with his staff, before laughing and shooting lightning at the alien. Frieza blocks the attack but was caught off-guard when Madara punches his cheek. **(45 Seconds left!)** Frieza stops himself on the ground, before jumping over Madara's sweep kick. Madara parries Frieza's downward punch, before swatting the emperor away with his staff. Frieza growls as he lifts up boulders with his telekinises "Die!" He launches them at Madara, who chuckles and, using his Rennagan, transports the rocks into his pocket dimension. Frieza looks surprised that his attack vanished.

"Susanoo!" Madara yells, before having the monster form around his body **(30 Seconds left!)** Susanoo swings its blade at Frieza, who dodges frantically. Frieza shoots the monster with Death Beam after Death Beam, but noting appears to pierce it. "Susanoo: Fist!" A giant fist of purple flames smashes into Frieza, rendering him into the ground. **(15 Seconds Left!)** The tyrant flies above Madara and Susanoo, his body suddenly a golden color, before charging up energy

"No one makes a fool of the great Lord Frieza!" He fires the beam straight down

"Kamui!" Madara says as Susanoo and himself disappear. Frieza smirks to himself, thinking he had won. He turned around, seeing Madara floating above him. The rocks from earlier reappear and start to combine with other rocks "Planetary Devastation!" A giant asteroid is sent flying towards Frieza. The frost Daemon smirks, before charging an orb of Ki.

"You're the one..." Frieza throws it into the asteroid "Who will die!" **(5 Seconds left!)** The force of the attack sends the asteroid flying backwards into Madara, before exploding on him.

 **K.O!**

Madara's body falls to the ground. Frieza smirks and flies off

* * *

 **This Melee's Winner Is:**

 **FRIEZA!**


	16. Season 2 Ch 4

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **WHERE ALL FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS!**

 **TWO FIGHTERS!**

 **NO RESERCH!**

 **60 SECONDS!**

 **MELEE!**

* * *

A black and red hedgehog kicks Bomb Man out cold within a building. Other robots litter the ground

 **Shadow!**

"Fire!" Yelled Fire Man as he shoots fireballs at Shadow, who kicks them away and destroys him with Chaos Spear. Mega Man looked around, seeing the hedgehog walked up to the rest of his friends.

"This...this isn't how it was suppose to be..." He said. Shadow raised his arm

"Pathetic" He charged energy "Die!" Suddenly, he dodges another robot's attack "Who dares challenge me?" The attacker stood in his black armor and smirked

 **Bass!**

"Bass? Why did you save me?" Mega Man asked. Bass gave him an E-Tank, restoring his health.

"Because Mega Man, NO ONE is going to defeat you but me!" Bass said "Now get out of here!" Mega Man nodded, before teleporting away. "Now, to deal with you!"

"You must be another of Eggman's bots. Very well, bring it on!" Shadow rushes his new robot foe. Bass raises his arm cannon

 **LIVE AND LET DIE!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Bass fires at Shadow, who kicks his shots away. Shadow gets in close and rapidly kicks Bass. Bass ducks under shadow's next kick and punches him in the chest, before blasting him point-blank with his buster. Shadow tanks the blast and shoots orbs of energy at his foe, who jumps and dodges them all. "Chaos...Spear!" Shadow said as he launched glowing spears of energy at Bass. Bass manages to jump and avoid them all, but was kicked down to the ground by Shadow. **(45 Seconds Left!)** "Chaos..." Bass heard him and charged at him "Control!" Time freezes and Shadow places small chaos energy orbs around Bass. He snaps, and Bass collides with the orbs and is sent flying back. After regaining his footing, Bass charged his arm cannon and fired a large shot at Shadow. The hedgehog scoffs and jumps of the way, only to have Bass jump at him

"Eat this!" Bass yelled, blasting Shadow pointblank and knocking him through the wall of the building. Shadow crashes onto the ground and stands up, only to be tackled by Bass. **(30 Seconds Left!)** Bass equips the Remote Mine and shoots it at Shadow. Shadow attempts to dodge, but the explosive tracks him and hits his back. Bass rushes at him and equips the Wave Burner, scorching Shadow. Shadow is enraged and removes his inhibitor rings

"CHAOS-" He begins

'Oh crap...' Bass thinks, holding his arms in front of him

"BLAST!" The explosion could be scene from the horizon. **(15 Seconds Left!)** There left a crater where the two stood. Shadow fell to his knees, weak. He looked up and saw Bass was also weak.

'This isn't good...' He whistles and his purple dog, Treble, jumps down. Meanwhile, Shadow gets the chaos emeralds surrounding him. "Lets go, Treble!" Bass yelled, fusing with the dog. Shadow absorbed the emeralds power, and rose up as Super Shadow. He looked and saw Bass had also transformed, with the Treble Boost. The two fighters fly into the air, glaring **(10 Seconds Left!)** They flew at each other and clashed kicks. The two continued to fight at speeds to fast for normal eyes to see. Bass fires rapid shoots at Shadow, who blocks them all. "Take this!" Bass yelled, charging one more shot

"CHAOS-" Shadow began to say. Bass fires the huge energy blast at the hedgehog "CONTROL!" He froze time once again, freezing the timer at **(1 Second Remaining!)** Shadow began to rapidly attack Bass while he was frozen in place. He surrounded the robot with over 100 chaos spears and flew down to the ground "You're finished!" He snapped. Time returned to normal, and at the same time all the spears struck Bass.

 **K.O!**

Bass falls to the ground, severely injured. Shadow looks at him and scoffs "I see...you are not an Eggman robot..." He said, returning back to normal. He then stumbled backwards and coughed up blood "You live...for now. But next time, I wont have mercy!" And with that, Shadow vanished. Bass opened his eyes, seeing shadow left.

"D...Damn" He sat up "I...won't let him get away with this!" He clenched his foot. Suddenly, he heard a metallic foot touch down next to him

"HALT" It spoke in a familiar voice. Bass looked back, seeing its bright, blue robotic body

"You again...?" He stood and took a sip out of an E-Tank "What is it with you robotic rats?"

"THIS TIME" The creature took out a chaos emerald "I WONT LOSE"

* * *

 **This Melee's Winner Is:**

 **SHADOW!**


	17. Season 2 Ch 5

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **WHERE ALL FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS!**

 **TWO FIGHTERS!**

 **NO RESERCH!**

 **60 SECONDS!**

 **MELEE!**

* * *

A young man with messy hair and a grey hoodie jumps through the jungle with his dog "Where the hell is Naruto? I lost his scent"

 **Kiba Inuzuka!**

He sniffed the air again and smelled a stranger coming his way 'what the? someone followed me?' Kiba thought "Akamaru, hide!" Kiba and his dog ducked behind a bush. They looked through it, seeing a tall man in an orange Gi. He had scars on his face

 **Yamcha!**

'This guy looks dangerous...' Kiba said. He heared Akamaru growl "Yeah, lets get him!" Yamcha stopped when he heard the rustling in the bushes

"Huh? Whose there?" Yamcha turned, then dodged a kunai thrown at him "What the!?" Kiba jumped out along with Akamaru

"Hey buddy! Get ready for a beat down!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru barked

"You wanna go? Alright, I guess I can get some training in! Witness the power of the legendary Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha entered a battle pose

 **TRIUMPH OR DIE!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Yamcha and Kiba clashes fists 3 times. Kiba ducked Yamcha's next punch and Akamaru jumped and headbutted the z-fighter, before Kiba kicked him twice in the chest and knocked him away with an uppercut. Yamcha stopped himself in midair and charged up a Ki blast "Eat this!" He shot it at Kiba, causing an explosion. Yamcha landed, but where Kiba once stood was a log with a piece of paper attached. Yamcha looked around, before Akamaru jumped at him from the shadows and scratched Yamcha, causing him to stumble back. **(45 Seconds Left!)** Kiba jumped at him from the trees

"Your mine!" He brought his Kunai down, but Yamcha grabbed his arm and spun him around, before throwing him into the trees.

"Take this!" He charged up blue energy "Kamehameha!" The explosion launched Kiba deeper into the forest. **(35 Seconds Left!)** Yamcha followed him, seeing his opponent stand up slowly.

"I won't give up!" Kiba held his fingers together, creating a clone of himself. "Get him!" The clone ran forward and kicked Yamcha against a tree. Yamcha looked up and saw the clone run at him again, but this time Yamcha kicked it in the jaw, causing it to vanish. Turning his attention back to the fight, Yamcha noticed Kiba was gone

"Where'd he go?" Yamcha looked around "I can't sense his Ki..." Suddenly, he heared a voice yell

"Beast Human Clone!" Then, two Kiba's jumped out at him **(20 Seconds Left!)** The two Kiba's kicked Yamcha between each other, before they both slammed him to the ground. Yamcha stood up and looked at them

"Alright, buddy. You asked for it!" He held his hand up and held its wrist with his other hand "Behold, my ULTIMATE technique!" He created a ball of Ki "Spirit Ball Attack!" He launched it. The two Kiba's jumped to dodge it, but Yamcha kept changing its movement to chase them and eventually struck them down. Yamcha ran forward at the downed Kiba "Wolf Fanf Fist!" Yamcha yelled, before an unleash of punches, before knocking him back with one strong punch. Kiba looked down at the log he spawned earlier and gets an idea **(10 seconds left)** Yamcha flew at him, but Kiba jumped over him and threw a kunai. Yamcha dodged it, but it struck the paper bomb on the log, causing it to explode and launch Yamcha at Kiba. Kiba slashed upwards with a kunai before he and Akamaru jumped into the air **(5 seconds left!)**

"Lets go, Akamaru!" The two spun around and charged at Yamcha from opposite directions "ABSOLUTE FANG OVER FANG!" Yamcha looks up, only to be smashed between the two

 **K.O!**

Kiba and Akamaru looked over at the unconscious Yamcha and smirked "What happened to that 'legendary power' of yours?

* * *

 **This Melee's Winner Is:**

 **KIBA INUZUKA!**

 **Two silhouettes are shown, the first appears to an animal with 2 tails standing on 2 legs. The other was also an animal, but this one was standing in a fighting stance with what appeared to be a blaster in its hands**


	18. Season 2 Ch 6

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **WHERE ALL FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS!**

 **TWO FIGHTERS!**

 **NO RESERCH!**

 **60 SECONDS!**

 **MELEE!**

* * *

A yellow fox flies his plane through the air

 **Tails!**

He looks up to see another fox flying a jet above him

 **Fox!**

Both pilots land on the ground, and enter a fighting pose

 **ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Fox begins to shoot his blaster at Tails, who puts up his barrier to block them. Thinking quickly, Fox dashes forward and kicks Tails' shield bot into the dirt. Tails retaliates by rapidly slamming his tails into Fox's chest. Fox grabs his tails and spins him around, before Tails points his arm cannon out and blasts Fox point blank **(45 Seconds Left!)** Fox jumps into the air with his jet pack and begins to rain laser blasts down at the Fox, who spin dashes away to dodge them all. Fox flies towards the fox and grabs his two tails. "FIRE!" Fox yells, shooting upwards in a ball of fire, engulfing Tails. Tails breaks free and slams Fox away with his tails. **(25 Seconds Left!)** Fox lands on the ground, then charges at tails with the Fox Illusion. Tails uses his magic hand to uppercut Fox and disturb his course, but Fox forces himself back down and kicks Tails in the jawline. Fox then takes out a communicator. Tails runs back to the Tornado and jumps in as Fox yells "Landmaster!" Soon, a tank fell into the arena with its cannon focused on the plane. Tails shoots the tank with machine guns, but the bullets bounce off harmlessly. The Landmaster shoots a laser blast, which knocks Tails out of the sky. **(10 Seconds Left!)** Fox jumps from his tank, over to the smoldering pile of rubble that was the tornado **(5 Seconds Left)** Then, a flashbang blinds Fox, as Tails flies down from the sky. Tails then rapidly strikes Fox with his tails, before letting his Magic Hand strike him in the stomach

 **K.O!**

* * *

Tails looks at his collapsed foe. Walking over to the Arwing, Tails grabs a Chaos Emerald from it and walks away.

 **This Melee's Winner Is:**

 **TAILS!**


	19. Season 2 Ch 7

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **WHERE ALL FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS!**

 **TWO FIGHTERS!**

 **NO RESERCH!**

 **60 SECONDS!**

 **MELEE!**

* * *

A young man in a black robe runs through a forest. He seems to only have one arm and has a bang covering his left eye.

 **Sasuke Uchiha!**

'Where is that idiot? I need to talk to him' Sasuke thinks to himself, jumping from tree to tree. He looks down and sees a young, purple haired boy in a blue jacket walking through the woods. He had a sword on his back.

 **Trunks!**

Sasuke was about to move on, when he noticed a piece of orange cloth in the boy's hands 'That cloth...could it be Naruto's? I can't take any chances' Sasuke jumped in front of the boy. "You there. Have you seen a blonde haired man around here? He was about my height, blue eyes, had bandages on his hand?"

"Huh? No, can't say I have." Trunks said. Trunks noticed this stranger eyeing the cloth in his hand "O..oh! No, this um...belongs to someone else."

"Uh huh..." Sasuke said, carefully putting his hand on his sword hilt. "And...who does it belong to?"

"It belongs to Goku." Trunks went on with his explanation, but Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the name 'Goku'

"Goku? As in...Son Goku?" He asked

"Oh, yeah! You know him?" Trunks asked. Sasuke closed his eyes

'So...he fought the 4 tails? Is he possibly...no it can't be. He's not dressed as an Akatsuki...'

"So um...i'll just be moving along-" Trunk's dialog was cut short by a sword in his face

"You are not going anywhere." Sasuke opened his eye, his Rinnegon eye appearing. "You are far to suspicious."

"I told you, I have to go!" Trunks yelled, drawing his sword and pointing it at Sasuke's face. "And if you don't move...i'll force you!" Trunks turns into a super saiyan. The two stand their with their weapons drawn, staring at each other

 **This Outta Be a Match To Remember!**

 **ENGAGE!**

The swords clashed and the fighters jumped backwards. Trunks shot 5 Ki blasts, before flying forward. Sasuke destroys the blasts with his sword, then blocked Trunks' punch with it. Trunks ducked down and did a sweep kick, which Sasuke jumped over and brought his sword down, which Trunks blocks with his own sword. The two clash blades, trying to knock the other one over. Trunks backs away and flies into the air. He moves his hands fast and holds them in front of him "Burning Attack!" Trunks shot the orb of flaming Ki at Sasuke. The ninja made a hand sign

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shot a fireball and canceled the ki blast. **(40 Seconds Left!)** Through the smoke, Trunks flew up and punched Sasuke in the chest, but his target vanished in a puff of smoke, a log appearing where he once was. The ninja re-appeared behind the saiyan and swung his blade at his neck. Trunks turned around and caut it, pushing his arms to the side before punching him square in the face and knocking him back. Trunks held his arms in front of him

"Galick Gun!" Trunks fires a purple beam at Sasuke, who looked at his opponent. Sasuke jumped into the air to dodge the beam. Sasuke looked back up, before having his face kicked in by Trunks and knocking him into the ground. Trunks holds his hand out, an orb of Ki appearing "Big Bang..." He shoots it at the fallen ninja "Attack!" The attack explodes, but Trunks sees a purple skeletal harm protecting the ninja. **(25 Seconds Left!)**

"Susanoo!" Sasuke yells, as a purple monster-like being forms around him. Trunks scowls as he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Susanoo creates a large bow and aims an arrow at the saiyan, who is charging up Ki. "Amaterasu!" Sasuke yells as his arrow erupts in purple flame. The two fire their attacks, but Sasuke's arrow cuts through Trunks' beam. The saiyan flies into the air, then looks at his opponent who leaps from the skeletal-monster with his sword drawn. **(10 Seconds Left!)** The two rapidly clash blades, before Sasuke lands on the ground. Trunks flies down and grabs Sasuke's leg, spinning him around and throwing him upwards and holding his arms up

"Disappear..." Trunks yelled. Sasuke used Susanoo's arm to shield him from the incoming attack. **(5 Seconds Left!)** "For Good!" Trunks fired the Heat Dome Attack, which clashed against Sasuke's shield. Soon, the beam broke through and an explosion was seen

 **K.O!**

Sasuke lands on the ground in pain. Trunks walks over to his fallen opponent, when he sees him turn towards him. Sasuke's sharingan was showing and was soon met with Trunks asleep. Sasuke picks his battered body up and sighed 'In the end, I could not get information...' he then sensed a strange chakra 'Naruto...?' With that, he speed off.

* * *

 **This Melee's Winner Is:**

 **TRUNKS!**


	20. Season 2 Ch 8

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **WHERE ALL FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS!**

 **TWO FIGHTERS!**

 **NO RESERCH!**

 **60 SECONDS!**

 **MELEE!**

* * *

2 blue beings stand in a void, the particles of Asriel Dreemurr still falling around them. The first one spawns wings, flying over the block man

 **Tabuu!**

 **Animdude!**

The two bosses glare at each other, before suddenly lunging at the other!

 **Heaven or Hell!**

 **ENGAGE!  
**

Animdude unleashes a powerful punch to Tabuu's chest, but the glowing man shrugs it off and teleports behind Animdude, before scratching at his back fiercely. Animdude turns and elbows Tabuu in the cheek, before the words **Mega Virus** appear. Tabuu is covered in strange looking particles, but the man seems mostly unaffected. Anumdude raised his arms as a blue block appears, along with the words **4th Wall**. Animedude throws it at Tabuu, who summons a laser cannon and fires it. The wall breaks through the beam, and hits Tabuu dead on. **(35 Seconds Left!)** Tabuu shrugs the hit off, and teleports back up to Animdude. A light forms in Tabuu's hand, as a spear-like object forms. Tabuu snapped it at Animdude, who raises his arm to block the attack, but the spear wraps around it. Tabuu pulls the man into the air, and slams him into the-non existent-floor. Animdude picks himself up, as a rainbow barrier forms around him. **Neon Wall.** Tabuu glows, and his body grows over ten times in size. Animdude walked up and punched the large man's face with all his might, but Tabuu charged up red energy in his eyes, and blasted Animdude back with his eye lasers. **(15 Seconds Left!)** Animdude stood up and summoned another **4th Wall** but, Tabuu hooked it with his spear and tossed back into Animdude's body, sending the large man tumbling over. Tabuu, having had enough of this, teleported behind Animdude and his wings spawned once again. Animdude backed up, seeing Tabuu slowing a red glow. **(5 Seconds Left!)** Not being able to do anything, Animdude slowly stood up as three red rings shot out from Tabuu's body and struck him, reverting him into a simple trophy.

 **K.O!**

Tabuu picked up the trophy and tossed it into the endless void, never to be seen again.

* * *

 **This Melee's Winner Is:**

 **TABUU!**


	21. Season 2 Ch 9

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **WHERE ALL FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS!**

 **TWO FIGHTERS!**

 **NO RESERCH!**

 **60 SECONDS!**

 **MELEE!**

* * *

A pale man with red markings on his body walks through a temple of sorts, sculptures of gods and goddesses decorate the hall.

 **Kratos!**

The god slayer kicked down a door, seeing a man in full body armor walk towards a podium with a winged helmet sitting on top. This man had a scar over his eye and was wielding a massive blade

 **Guts!**

Kratos withdrew his blades of chaos. "Hand over Hermes' Winged Helmet or die!" Guts stopped in his tracks and turned to the god slayer, pointing Dragonslayer at him

"How long do you think you can last?" The swordsman asked. The two warriors glared at each other

 **It all depends on your skill!**

 **Engage!**

The two warriors jumped at each other and clashed blades. Kratos jumped away and threw his chained blades at Guts, who rolls out of the way. Kratos jumps into the air and slams the Blades Of Chaos down, cracking the floor and making Guts lose balance. Landing, Kratos bashed Guts into a nearby wall with his shoulder, the dark knight responding with a strong punch to the god slayer's face. Kratos crashed into the podium and knocks the helmet off, causing the podium to sink into the ground. Soon, the walls began shooting arrows at the two warriors. Kratos used his golden fleece and Guts used his sword to block them. The two backed into each other, turned and clashed blades again, creating a shock wave that shook the temple. The room began to collapse in, as Kratos kicked Guts through a wall and sending the swordsman falling into the forest below. **(35 Seconds Left!)**

Guts landed and stood up, brushing off the dirt as Kratos jumped from the temple and, equipping the Gauntlet of Zeus, fell towards the swordsman. Guts looked up and blocked the incoming punch with Dragonslayer. Kratos landed and drew Apollo's Bow, shooting arrows at his opponent. Guts dodged the arrows and fired his own at the god slayer, striking him in the shoulder and chest. Guts ran forward and slashed Kratos across the chest with Dragonslayer, leaving a huge wound. Kratos' zapped electricity around him and rendered Guts to his knees. **(20 Seconds left!)** Kratos raised one blade and slashed at Guts' metallic arm, cutting it off and crushing it under his foot. Guts winced in pain, before rolling out of Kratos' range and dawning his full Berserker Armor. Kratos grew annoyed and drew the Blade of Olympus. The two warriors ran forward and clashed blades. Kratos ducked the horizontal slash and thrusted his sword through Guts' armor and stomach. Guts stumbled backwards, the blade still stuck in his stomach as Kratos walked closer. **(10 Seconds Left!)** Guts did not allow Kratos to grab the sword back, constantly jumping backwards and knocking the God Slayer's arms to the side any time he reached for it. Soon, Guts manuvered his way to his robotic arm and picked it up. He pointed it at the enclosing Kratos and shot a stream of fire, temporally stunning him. **(5 Seconds Left!)** Guts ripped the blade of Olympus from his stomach and threw it to the ground, before throwing a bomb at the stunned slayer, who could not run away in time and the bomb exploded, sending him upwards. Guts jumped and slashed Kratos once more in mid air.

 **K.O!**

* * *

Kratos' body fell limp. Guts held his chest wound as he saw a helmet lay beside a tree. Picking it up, Guts walked away from his downed opponent "Not even worth my time."

 **This Melee's Winner Is:**

 **GUTS!**

* * *

 **Fight was suggested by: Celestial Glowhead**


	22. Season 2 Ch 10

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **WHERE ALL FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS!**

 **TWO FIGHTERS!**

 **NO RESERCH!**

 **60 SECONDS!**

 **MELEE!**

 **(Quick apologize if this fight isn't as amazing as my other ones...I don't know much about Overwatch)**

* * *

A man in a blue suit and mask walks through a building, stepping over mangled corpses as he approaches a briefcase.

 **The Spy!**

He reaches for it, when he hears footsteps behind him. Activating his cloak, he hides as a woman with a blue skin tone wearing a purple and black skintight suit walks in.

 **Widowmaker!**

She approaches the case, when Spy re-appears and stabs at her, but Widowmaker dodges and points her gun.

 **Nobody Blink!**

 **Engage!**

Spy turns invisible again and runs behind a crate just as Widowmaker begins to shoot. Widow activates her Infa-red and sees Spy hiding "Pucker up." She says, shooting through the crate. Spy rolls out of the way and shoots the Enforcer, striking Widow's shoulder. Realizing she can see him, Spy throws his Sapper, rendering her Infa-red useless. Spy stays hidden as he shoots her while unseen. Widow growls as she throws her Venom Mine, poisoning Spy and making him become visible. **(40 Seconds left!)**

Spy winces as he draws the Conniver's Kunai and dodges Widowmaker's gun shots. Eventually making his way around, he slices Widowmaker's back, healing his poison. Widowmaker groans as he jumps away. At this point, Spy cloaks again and Widowmaker equips her Infa-red once more. Bullets are constantly fired from both sides, both assasins getting struck in non-fatal areas. Spy's cloak runs out as he tries to hide from Widow, though her infa-red keeps him in sight the whole time as she readies a sniper round. **(10 Seconds left)** With a single trigger pull, Sniper dropped dead as Widowmaker examined his body. She turns to retrieve the case when she feels a sharp pain in her back.

 **K.O!**

* * *

She looks behind her, seeing the Spy holding a yellow watch "Au revoir mon amour" He says in her ear, as she drops dead and he takes the case.

 **This Melee's Winner Is;**

 **THE SPY!**


	23. Season 2 Ch 11

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **WHERE ALL FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS!**

 **TWO FIGHTERS!**

 **NO RESERCH!**

 **60 SECONDS!**

 **MELEE!**

* * *

A helicopter drops a ladder into a densely wooded swamp, where a man in a yellow and blue suit climbs down, extending his claws.

 **Wolverine!**

He sniffs the air as he walks "Come on out you ugly mother f*cker" He said, walking. Soon, he saw a red laser pointing at his chest and heard a strange growl. He holds his claws out as he deflects a laser blast and rushes his attacker, who uncloaks himself

 **Predator!**

 **Quench your thirst for battle!**

 **ENGAGE!**

The two clash claws and push the other away. Predator aims his laser at Wolverine, shooting 5 times. Wolverine blocked 4 of them, then knocks the 5th back at the Predator, who rolls to dodge it. Wolvie cuts a tree into 4 pieces and knocks them all towards the alien, who shoots them to bits. He scans the area, looking for Wolverine who had left. Wolverine jumps from behind, but the Predator blocks it and throws the mutant into a tree, snapping it in half. Wolverine stands up and was attacked by his invisible foe, every attack he threw was met only by air. The Predator reappeared holding his spear and drives it through Wolverine's stomach, before kicking him to the ground. Predator walks up to his fallen prey, before getting punched in the jawline. Wolverine stands up, his eyes glowing. "Alright, bub!" Wolvie extends his claws "Now you pissed me off!" **(40 Seconds Left!)** Wolvirine jumped at the Predator, clashing claws with it multiple times. The Predator jumped back and rained down plasma blasts at Logan, who dodged/cut the attacks. Predator lands in a tall tree, waiting for Wolvie to turn his back. However, Wolverine impaled the tree it was in and lifted it from its roots. The Predator, surprised by this feat of strength, jumped from his hiding spot and shoot the mutant in the back.

Wolverine glared back at it, swinging the tree and swatting the hunter into a muddy river. The hunter turned invisible and submerged itself underwater. Wolverine walked up, trying to smell it but failing due to the mud and water throwing off the scent. The Predator re-appeared behind the mutant and went on the offensive, stabbing into his back. **(20 Seconds Left!)** The Predator continued, stabbing into his back again with his other arm and slashing upwards, leaving a deep wound. Wolverine kicked the monster's jaw line and stepped back, letting his back heal. The predator discarded its mask, broken from the kick and landing in the muddy land. Wolverine looked at the monster's true face. "Damn. Here I was thinking Wade looked ugly under the mask." The two fighters ran again, slashing and landing on the opposite end of the battleground. Both turned around and jumped again, catching each other's claws. Wolverine growled, as did the Predator. Wolvie headbutt the Predator and jumped backwards. His eyes flashed red again as he ran forward and the Predator throws multiple discs, each of them cutting the mutant's skin. Eventually, Wolvie made it up and stabbed the alien with all his might. **(5 Seconds Left!)** Unleashing a flurry of fast slashes and kicks, Wolvie kicked the Predator up and into a tree. He then jumped, his arms crossed and in a swift motion, cut both the Predator and tree into 4 peices, forming a red X where they once were "I'm the best there is at what I do!"

 **K.O**

* * *

Wolverine landed, turning to his downed opponent, seeing green blood oozing from his body when he got a call from Cyclopes "What is it?"

"You found the monster right?" The hero asked

"Yep. I got him." Wolvie responded

"Alive?"

At that word, Wolvie turned once again to the 4 pieces of the corpse "Exactly how 'Alive' did you want him?"

* * *

 **This Melee's Winner Is:**

 **WOLVERINE!**


	24. Season 2 Ch 12

**ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

 **WHERE ALL FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS!**

 **TWO FIGHTERS!**

 **NO RESERCH!**

 **60 SECONDS!**

 **MELEE!**

* * *

A large turtle walks through a hallway, every step shaking the ground with a blue cloaked magician floating next to him

 **BOWSER!**

"You're Koopaness...do you even know where we are?" Kamek asked.

"Nope." He says simply.

"...wait what!?" Kamek stopped "My king, your saying you took us down here...with NO IDEA where we are!?"

"All I know is, there's some dude who calls himself a king. There is only room for ONE king! And that's me!" Bowser held his arms up victorious. Kamek sighed as the entered a large room bedded with golden flowers.

"Is someone there?" An old voice asked. Bowser looks to see a rather large goat in a purple robe

 **ASGORE DREEMURR!**

"Yeah me!" Bowser says "Listen pal! I've got some beef with you!"

"I'm sorry?" Asgore tilted his head confused. "I'm afraid I do not know who you are. Care to talk about this over some tea?"

"No! I only talk with my fists!" Bowser held his fist up "Now put em up!"

"..." Asgore sighed "Very well..." Bowser's grin disappeared when Asgore pulled out a giant red trident.

"Oh...crud" He said.

 **LET OUT YOUR RAGE!**

 **ENGAGE!**

 ***Cue ASGORE***

Asgore swung his weapon at Bowser, who ducked into his shell to dodge. He then started to spin and charge into Asgore's chest. The goat grab his opponent and threw him upwards, before shooting a rather large fire ball. Bowser emerges from his shell to counter with a fireball of his own. The koopa lands and jumps at Asgore, claw extended. Asgore lowers his head and blocks with his trident. The two struggle against each other, before Bowser jumped off and dropkick's Asgore into the side of the wall. The goat king slowly got up as Bowser shot a large fireball at him. Asgore swings his tridant, reflecting it before surrounding the koopa king in a ring of fire. Bowser spun around in his shell as the fireballs ricocheted off of it, before popping out and throwing a hammer at the goat. Asgore smashed it to the ground. His eyes flashed orange then blue, before he runs forward. **(30 Seconds Left!)** He swings his orange Trident and smacked Bowser in the jaw, then while he reeled back in pain he slammed it into his stomach, knocking the turtle on his back. Asgore looked over him "I am willing to spare you." he said. Bowser looked up and slammed his fist on the ground

"No way! i never give up" Bowser yelled.

"Very Well" Asgore said, raising his Trident. Bowser glared at Kamek

"Make yourself useful!" He yelled.

"Yes sir!" Kamek shot his king with magic. Asgore backed up as his opponent grew in size and crashed through the ceiling. **(10 Seconds Left!)** The giant Bowser laughed as he raised his fist. Asgore, at first stunned, he dodged the punch and jumped on his opponent's arm. Bowser growled as he shook the king and threw him into the air. Asgore looked on in horror as Bowser swung his fist and slammed him into the ground

 **K.O!**

* * *

Asgore coughed up blood as Bowser returned to his size. "yeah! Who's the REAL king of monsters buddy!?"

"That...is what this all is about?" Asgore asked. "I am unhappy with...my title"

"Hm?" Bowser saw his downed opponent shed a tear

"I...don't care about being a king...or even being stronger. I..." He starts crying "I just want...my family back." Bowser's eyes widened as images of his own children flashed in front of his eyes. Bowser nudged his servant Kamek, who shot both kings with a healing beam.

"I understand buddy." Bowser said "I could never imagine being without my kids" Bowser helped him up, causing Asgore to smile "So...about that tea?"

* * *

 **This Melee's Winner Is:**

 **BOWSER!**


	25. Coming Soonagain!

**The time has come**

 **For season 2's finale.**

 **And I got a good one this time.**

 **Because for the first time ever**

A purple blade swings through the air as a man in a ninja garb with purple eyes walks in. He removes his mask, reviling his tanned skin and short, black hair. "I, Ender, will be entering the battlefield myself!"

 **Theenderdefender!**

"As for my opponent..."

"I can introduce myself thanks" A man says, pulling out a giant scythe. He had tanned skin, black hair with platinum streaks. He wore a black muscle shirt with the letters GS on the left part of the chest, blue jeans and green sandals. "Hi. I'm Geo"

 **Geo Soul!**

"That's right. Me and my good buddy Geo will be fighting to see which one of us is the best!"

"Spoilers: its gonna be me" Geo says confidently. Red walks in

"For the record, I had no part in any of this."

 **STAY TUNED!**

 **FOR THE!**

 **ONE MINUTE MELEE**

 **SEASON 2 FINALE!**

 **ENDER VS GEO!**


	26. Season 2 Finale

**One Minute Melee!**

 **Where all the fights are settled in 60 Seconds!**

 **Two Fighters!**

 **No Research!**

 **60 Seconds!**

 **ONE! MINUTE! MELEE!**

 **SEASON 2 FINALE!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day on the island of Nomanisan. Ender, Geo, Red, and the Loud family were all on the beach. "This was a great Idea, G." Ender said, finishing his smoothie

"I know it was." Geo said.

"And its nice to finally meet your friends. The Louds, right?" Ender says.

"Yeah. I've told them all about you. How your one of the coolest guys I know." It was then that Lola spoke up

"Actually, he called you an annoying a**hole" She said. Ender glared at Geo, who had a nervous smile before football kicking Lola into the ocean

"WHO ASKED YA SQUIRT!?" He yelled. Ender shook his head and stood up.

"That actually leads me to something I've wanted to ask ya" Ender said, causing Geo to be confused.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I wanna know which of us is stronger" Ender smirked, putting his mask on and drawing his Endranium Katana "Show me your power!" Geo sighed

"So you wanna play?" He stands up and reaches into his pocket "Then I'll bust out the big guns! Behold!" He held up...half a ham sandwich "Oops. Hehe...that's my lunch" He says as he eats it whole and reaches into his pocket again "Come on...where is it...aha!" He pulls out his Cosmic Buster Scythe "Here we go!" Luna looked up and shook her head

"This wont end well..." Next to her, Red pulled out his phone and pressed the record button

"This outta be good." He said simply. Ender and Geo smirked as they held their weapons

 ***cue Waters Of Nazareth***

 **LET'S ROCK!**

 **ENGAGE!**

The two ran forward and clashed blades. They push off each other, before Geo shoot 5 electric bolts at Ender, who reflected them with his sword before shooting a fireball. Geo jumped and lunged at Ender. Ender backflips to dodge, before drawing his Ender Trigger. He shoots 10 arrows, before charging forward. Geo runs and dodges the shot arrows, then turns and sweep kicks Ender, knocking him off balance. Geo punches 3 times, before kneeing his jaw, sending him spiraling upwards. Geo jumps and kicks his chest, sending the end ninja crashing into the ground. Ender stands up and teleports a few feet away, before bringing his fingers to his forehead "Special Beam..." Geo runs forward with his scythe drawn. **(30 Seconds Remain!)** "CANNON!" Geo blocks the spiral beam and knocks it into the air, before noticing his opponent had vanished. The ninja appears behind him and punches his back, before vanishing to dodge Geo's back kick. He appeared again behind Geo and elbowed his back, then dodges the overhead slash from the scythe. Ender keeps appearing and shooting arrows at Geo from all angles. Geo growls in annoyence

"Quit it!" He yells, unleashing a powerful ave of ethereal magic, knocking Ender out of his loop. "I got you now!" He runs forward. Ender stands up

"Dragon Style!" He slams his hands onto the ground "Grand Quake!" The ground shook, knocking Geo off balance, allowing Ender to kick his jawline, before glowing purple "Ender Step!" He cries, before appearing and disappearing all around Geo **(5 Seconds Left!)** Geo gets dizzy as Ender runs in and punches him at full force in the gut.

 **K.O!**

* * *

Geo stands up and holds his stomach in pain "Okay...ow!" He says. "I kinda regret eating that sandwich..." He sas. Ender chuckles as he passes his friend a senzu bean. They both eat and fully regain their stamina

"Well, looks like I win round one" Ender says with a smirk.

"Yeah. But all that means is that now, I don't have to hold back." Geo says as he rises into the world. "Ethereal Magic of the universe...come to me!" He yells as magic shines and envelops his entire body. When its down, he floats in the air wearing a white robe and holding a scepter.

 **Ethereal** **Magic Geo!**

Ender put his fist to the ground "Neither do I!" He yelled as purple energy surround him "My brothers! Father! Lend me all the strength of The End!" A bright flash of purple fills the air as Ender flies into the air with 2 giant dragon wings and a tail. His ninja garb is replaced with purple and black armor. His helm now looks like a dragon's head. He draws his Endranium Katana, which glows with power.

 **Dragonic Knight Ender!**

The two powered up fighters smirk and fly at each other, top speed

 ***cue Taste The Blood (DMC 3)***

 **GET READY FOR ROUND 2!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Their weapons clash, sending a shock wave through the air, knocking the leaves off of all the surrounding trees. Ender flew backwards, slashing the air 3 times, shooting 3 large purple beams at Geo. Holding his arm up, a glowing field of magic blocks the beams, before shooting a beam of magic. Ender blocks it with his blade. After some struggling, the knight knocked it into the air and held his arms out, creating thousands of fireballs. Geo got into position as each and every fireball is launched at him. He dodges with relative ease, slowly approaching his opponent. Ender waited and slashed his blade against Geo's staff, causing another shock wave. Geo grabbed hold of Ender's arm and brought his knee up to meet the knight's stomach, causing him great pain, before grabbing his tail and spinning him around 5 times

"So long-a Bowser!" He yells in his best Mario impression as he throws Ender into the ground, causing a rather large crater. **(30 Seconds Left!)** Ender jumps into the air, in immense pain, before making a hand sign

"Dragon Style!" He says, before taking a deep breath. "Grand Breath!" He yells, shooting a large stream of fire. Geo blocks it, but it breaks through his defenses and knocks him backwards. Geo glares, while putting out a fire on his robe. Geo raises his arm, shooting thousands of glowing orbs of magic at Ender. Ender held his arms to his side, creating a purple energy field around him which blocks all the orbs. Once the attack subsides, Ender charges energy into his katana, Geo does the same to his Scepter, "ENDER ENERGY POWER BEAM! FIRE!" Ender shoots a giant beam of purple energy. Geo thrusts his scepter out, shooting a powerful beam of energy.

"ETHEREAL VOID CANNON!" He yelled as the two attacks clash. **(5 Seconds Left!)** The two fighters hold their ground as their attacks clash. Soon, the void cannon breaks the ender power beam, causing Ender's eyes to widen before his body is completely enveloped in the attack and is shot into a nearby tree, causing a large explosion.

 **K.O!**

* * *

Ender stands up, his transformation ending. "Ouch...that smarts" He says. Geo lands and un-transforms, giving him a senzu bean. The two stand.

"Looks like I win this round" Geo says.

"Its a tied game." Ender says, smirking. "Last fight. Winner takes all." The two enter a fighting pose.

"Lets end this" Geo says.

 **TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND!**

 **ENGA-**

Just then, a fire ball strikes between them, knocking them both back "Whoa!"

 **HERE COMES SOME NEW CHALLENGERS!**

"Sorry to spoil your fun, boys" a chilling voice says.

"But allow us to cut in" Another says. Two figures land. The first wore a cyan shirt and blue pants. His eyes were pure white, and he had a menacing smirk. In his hand he held a diamond blade. Next to him stood another man who looked very similar to Geo except his eyes are pale white, and his hair was a greenish black. His clothes were a black Gi and he held a chakram.

 **HEROBRINE AND XEO HEART!**

Ender and Geo look at each other and nod, fist bumping as they transform. Herobrine and Xeo smirk as their eyes flash white. The 4 warriors charge at each other.

 **HEAVEN OR HELL!**

 **ENGAGE!**

 ***cue In The Finale (M &L Bowser's Inside Story)***

Ender and Herobrine clash their blades. With a growl, the two begin to clash blades faster then the eye could see. Meanwhile, Xeo and Geo collide magical projectiles. Xeo throws his chakram, which Geo blocks. Then, Xeo bombards his opponent with thousands of small, darkness projectiles. Geo knocks his opponent away before striking him with a magical lightning bolt. Herobrine jumps backwards and points his arm forward

"Burn alive" He says, shooting a torrent of flame, which completely covers Ender. Herobrine laughs, before seeing the flames turn purple and separate into fire balls. Ender smirks, snapping his fingers as all of them fly at the demon. Herobrine knocks them all away and teleports to Xeo, standing back to back. Geo and Ender jump forward and punch their villains, who catch their fists and slam them into each other. Herobrine punches the ground, shooting a flaming pillar upwards, knocking the 2 up and Xeo assaults them with his chakram. **(30 Seconds Remain!)** Geo puts up a shield to block the next attack, then Ender flys forward and slashes at Xeo, who teleports behind him with a raised arm. Before he could attack, Geo kicked him away, before turning and blocking a punch from Herobrine. While he's still, Ender slams his fists on Herobrine's head and knocks him to the ground. Ender and Geo point downward, shooting thousands of projectiles. Xeo appears and punches them both into the ground, allowing Herobrine to teleport up and transform into his True Herobrine form. Both of them raise their arms, forming a giant ball of flaming energy

"This dimension is doomed!" Herobrine yelled

"Just try and survive this!" Xeo laughs. Geo and Ender stand up and charge their signature beams. The villains cackle as they lower their arms.

"DARK DIMENSION DESTRUCTION!" They yell, shooting the giant orb of death down. The heroes shoot their beams, which combine into one

"ETHEREAL ENDER VOID CANNON!" They yell as their attacks clash. **(5 Seconds Remain!)**

The two sides struggle, before the heroes unleash all their power, causing their beam to destroy the orb and hit the villains

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They yell, as their bodies are destroyed

 **K.O!**

* * *

The heroes high five "That was awesome!"

"We're the best!" They both say. They hear a cough, turning to see the very angry Loud Family and Red chuckling with his camera still playing. They were covered in black soot. They then saw parts of the island with holes and knocked down, burning trees.

"Oh...crap baskets" They say at the same time.


	27. Bonus Fight!

**BONUS FIGHT!**

* * *

As the fight with Ender and Geo raged on, Red's ears twitched. He looked towards the mainland and handed his phone to Lucy "Hey Luc. Keep it on the action. I gotta go do something." The goth nods before taking the phone and letting Red warp away.

 **RED!**

He lands, looking over a wide plain, seeing tons of heartless appear. His gaze quickly fell on the man in front. He was old andbald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back, wearing a black robe with white gloves.

 **XEHANORT!**

The man gave an evil laugh, before hearing a quick slash. Turning, he sees all the heartless die. He turned around yet again, seeing the Neo Kingdom Ket pointed at his face "You know. After all the times we fought, I thought you would be smart enough by now" Red shrugs "At least this time..." he says, before giving a death glare "Try to make me fight seriously."

"You are nothing but a weak mortal, you are far from worthy of wielding any form of the Key Blade." He says in response. Red shrugs.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But from what I remember, this 'Mortal' has kicked your a** more times then I can remember." Red's sentence was met with a quick punch. Xehanort's fist was stopped by Red's index finger "Here we go"

 **TRIUMPH OR DIE!**

With a single motion, Red flipped Xehanort around and unleashed a punch square to his back

 **ENGAGE!**

Recovering from the blow to the back, Xehanort draws his Keyblade and glides forward. Red, without flinching, intercepts the attack with 2 fingers. With his other hand, he pushed Xehnort's chest, making the man fly several away. Red then snaps, summoning millions of magical projectiles. With a simple point, all of them are sent flying. Xehanort growls in anger, teleporting out of the projectiles way. Red backflips, avoiding his opponent's horizontal slash from behind and landing on his bald head, which he uses to jump even higher into the air. Xehanort thrusts his hands forward, shooting 2 powerful bolts of lightning. Red uses his key blade to stop the electric attacks, then reflects them into the air. Red holds his palm out, shooting what looks like a miniature sun at his opponent. Xehanort stops the attack with his key blade and throws it upwards, where it explodes harmlessly. Red lands and holds his key blade out, tilting it in a 'come on' motion. Xehanort, clearly enraged, glides forward and clashes his blade against Red's. **(30 Seconds Left!)** Red pushes the man backwards and holds his hand to the sky, summoning 2 large light projectiles. Xehanort stands his ground as the attacks are sent flying at him. Moving his arms upwards, a large rock pillar lifts his upwards. When the attack hits, destroying his pillar, Xehanort jumps from it straight at Red. Red sighs and closes his eyes 'Boring' he thinks. A quick slash was seen and Xehanort lands behind Red. However, he felt a sudden pain, looking and seeing his right arm was cut clean off. Turning, he sees Red stepping on the disembodied limb "Looks like you've been..." Red smirks " _ **Disarmed**_ ". Laughing at his joke, Red snaps, 2 blades of light cutting around the area. With a quick lift oh his hand, Red lifts the entire plains into the air. "I have things to do. So lets end this fast." Xehanort roars in anger, running forward to kill his opponent. Red jumps over and grabs his robe, before spinning him around and throwing him into the air. **(5 Seconds Left!)** His body shines in light, jumping at Xehanort. "Trans-Cosmic Purification" He says, before slashing Xehanort. The two land with Xehanort's body shaking and emitting light. Red stylishly spins his Key Blade around, before posing and saying "That's your grave". As soon as those words were spoken, Xehanort's body erupted in light.

 **K.O!**

* * *

Red returns to the island and takes his phone back "Thank you" He says, getting back to recording

"Where did you go anyway?" Lori asked. Red looked at her

"Oh. No where. I just needed to take out some trash" He responds simply

* * *

 **This Melee's Winner Is:**

 **RED!**


	28. Season 3 Chapter 1

**2 Fighters!**

 **No Research!**

 **60 Seconds!**

 **1 Winner!**

 **ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

* * *

A robot walks through, what appears to be an abandoned temple of some sort. His hair was long and yellow, and his armor was completely red.

 **ZERO!**

He opens a door, reviling a glowing triangle. "So this is the source of that energy we felt." He says, walking up to it "With this kind of power, ridding the world of all these Mavericks should be easy." He reached out, allowing the triangle to float in his hands. In an instant, a metal claw shot forward and grabbed it. "What the!?" The claw returned to its origin, where Zero sees a young man in a green tunic

 **LINK!**

Link looks down at his hands, seeing the piece of the Triforce safe. Zero looks at him "Hey!" He yelled "What gives you the right to take that?" Zero asks, drawing his Z-Saber "Answer me!" Link says nothing, drawing the Master Sword. The two swordsmen stare each other down.

 **ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE!**

 **ENGAGE!**

 ***cue** **Cannonball***

The swordsmen clash their blades, generating sparks. Link pushes the red robot backwards, before slashing the air three times, shooting beams. Zero counters with blasts from his Z buster. Through the smoke, 3 Bomb Arrows fly at Zero, who dashes out of the way. Circling around, Zero sees Link with the Hero's bow drawn. Link unleashes a rain of arrows, which Zero expertly dodged. Link thinks for a moment, before shooting a blue glowing arrow at the ground, freezing it. Zero dashes over the icy patch and trips, falling towards the hyrulian. Link uses the spin attack to knock the robot into the air, pulls him down with the hookshot and slams his shield against him, knocking him backwards. Zero flips in mid air, slides along a wall and lunges himself back at Link. The hero of time jumps over his attacker and slashes the back of his helmet. Zero stopped himself on the ground with his hands and pushed himself back up, drop kicking Link away. **(30 Seconds Left!)** Zero charges energy into his fist. Link stands up and takes out his Ball and Chain, before swinging it at Zero. "REKKOHA!" Zero yells, punching the ground and raining lasers from the sky and cuts the chain, making the iron ball fly and causing link to fall forward, where he was assaulted by the lasers. Zero sees the iron ball flying at him, and he responds by jumping and kicking it back at the hero. Link stands up, attempting to block the attack, but the force pushes him back into a wall. Zero glides forward and impales Link through the stomach, while simultaneously exploding the wall behind him. Zero lets his opponent fall, before turning "Just like a training program"

However, he hears something, and he turns around to see Link pull himself up via the hook shot. "your still up huh?" Zero says, activating his Black Zero form "Then I guess i'll just finish you!" Link pants, before griping his sword tight

 ***cue the LoZ Main Theme***

The two clash swords once again. Link pushes Zero back with all his force. Zero glides forward, but Link blocks his attack and manages to disarm him "What the?" Zero looked shocked **(5 Seconds Left!)** Link's sword glows yellow, before he unsleashes the Triforce Slash on Zero. With one last slash, he cuts the robot in half.

 **K.O!**

* * *

Link looks at his destroyed opponent, then at the sword he disarmed. He walks over and picks it up

 **You got the Z-Saber!**

* * *

 **This Melee's Winner Is:**

 **LINK!**


	29. Season 3 Chapter 2

**2 Fighters!**

 **No Research!**

 **60 Seconds!**

 **1 Winner!**

 **ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

* * *

A young man walks up to an old, abandoned studio. He wore red shoes, red pants and white gloves. His head was a cup.

 **CUPHEAD!**

He was holding a map, showing the name 'JOEY DREW' "Now to get this Joey Drew guy's soul" He says to himself as he enters. As soon as he walks in, he looks down seeing a hole "Oh..." he says, falling down. "AAAAHHHH!" He lands in a room flooding with ink "Yuck" he says, wiping himself off. He looks around, then hears something break down the boards covering a door "What the?" In front of him emerges a tall demon with a permanent smile on its face.

 **BENDY!**

Bendy sees Cuphead and laughs at him. Cuphead looks very annoyed, getting up and standing his ground as Bendy roars

 **A BRAWL IS SURELY BREWING!**

 **ENGAGE!**

 ***cue One Hell of a Time***

Cuphead shoots his peashooter at the Ink Demon, who slowly walks through them. Cuphead charges up, shooting a bigger laser that makes Bendy stumble back a bit. Bendy recovers from the hit, grabbing Cuphead and slamming him into the wooden floor, before raising his foot and stomping on his chest. Cuphead jumps up, doing his parry slap and making Bendy flinch backwards. Cuphead shoots a giant blast at the ink demon's head, knocking him over. Bendy recovers from the hit and sends his inky arms at Cuphead. Cuphead activates his Invincibility, letting the arms hit him harmlessly. Bendy backs up confused as Cuphead shoots him with the spread shot. Bendy winces is pain as Bendy unleahses the 8 way shot, cutting Bendy's arm off. Cuphead laughs "Ha!" Suddenly, Bendy regrows his arm. Cuphead's invincibility runs out "Oh...teacups..." He says as Bendy crashes into him, crashing through the floor and landing in the Heavenly Toys workshop. **(30 Seconds Remain!)**

 ***cue Drawn to Darkness***

Cuphead shakes all the ink off his body and looks around. Bendy emerges and summons Searchers to attack his target. Cuphead shoots the searches, destroying them and building up his super meter. Bendy grabs an ax and charges Cuphead. The hero claps his hadns to clean them, before ducking under the ax swing. He dashed backwards as Bendy stands and throws the ax. Cuphead jumps and uses his parry to knock it into the air, allowing him to grab it and throw it at the ink demon. Bendy becomes and ink puddle to dodge before summoning members of the Butcher gang. Cuphead shoots and destroys all the ink monsters who appear. Bendy roars once again, filling the room with Ink. Cuphead jumps up and spins in the air, shooting a giant beam that eclipses Bendy. Everything goes silent as Cuphead smiles in victory. He hears growling behind him, turning and seeing Bendy reform behind him. The ink demon roars as he grabs Cuphead and drags him under the ink, slamming him into the walls. **(5 Seconds Remain!)** Bendy uses punches Cuphead multiple times in the stomach, sending him flying and bouncing off a wall back at Bendy, who puts all his force into a powerful uppercut to Cuphead's face

 **K.O!**

Cuphead becomes a ghost and flies away. Bendy laughs to himself before vanishing

* * *

 **Victory Theme: Build Our Machine**

 **This Melee's Winner is:**

 **BENDY!**


	30. Season 3 Chapter 3

**2 Fighters!**

 **No Research!**

 **60 Seconds!**

 **1 Winner!**

 **ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

* * *

A purple, skinny cat in a strange uniform was eating some pudding at Capsule Corp

 **BEERUS!**

He was enjoying the peace and quiet...when suddenly, he heard explosions and screaming. He sighs and goes to West City, the source of the noise, to find a large, grey monster with spikes all over his body attacking the city.

 **DOOMSDAY!**

"Pardon me" Beerus says, floating up with his hands behind his back. "But I was actually enjoying myself for once listening to some peace and quiet. So I'm going to have to ask you to st-" he is interrupted when Doomsday punched his face, sending him flying into a skyscraper. Doomsday laughs at this, but Beerus rises from the rubble and cracks his neck "Very well...I suppose we're going to have to do this the hard way" He floats back to Doomsday.

 **NOBODY BLINK!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Beerus catches Doomsday's next punch with ease, flipping him around and kicking his back 5 times. Doomsday recovers from the hit, turning around and backhanding Beerus through a building. Emerging from the rubble, Beerus shoots 3 slender beams from his finger tips, then rushes at the monster. Doomsday blocks the beams, but was struck in the cheek by Berrus' elbow. The god then struck his chin with his knee, then held his hand forward and flicked Doomsday, launching him far away. Beerus clapped his hands of dust, before flying towards him. **(40 Seconds Left!)** Doomsday laid face down in rubble. Beerus walked up "You learned your lesson yet?" He was then grabbed by Doomsday, slamming him into the ground and stomping on his back. Doomsday picked up up again and punched his gut, knocking him through the rubble. Doomsday laughed, before hearing the ground shake, seeing Beerus rise glowing "I guess not" Doomsday flew forward, only to be stopped by Beerus' index finger. Beerus kicked upwards, hearing Doomsday's skull crack. He flew upwards, holding up his arms and forming a glowing orb of energy. **(20 Seconds Left!)** "Give up and surrender" he throws it down. Doomsday looks up and punches the attack, launching the orb back at Beerus. Beerus flicks it, exploding it. Doomsday pants, before seeing Beerus fly down and punch his gut once more. Doomsday doubles over in pain as Beerus stomps his head. **(5 Seconds left!)** Beerus extends his hand "Destroy" he says simply, as Doomsday is erased

 **K.O!**

Beerus returns to capsule corp and continues his meal.

* * *

 **Victory Theme:** **Beerus Madness**

 **This Melee's Winner is:**

 **Lord Beerus!**


	31. Season 3 Chapter 4

**2 Fighters!**

 **No Research!**

 **60 Seconds!**

 **1 Winner!**

 **ONE MINUTE MELEE!**

* * *

A man in a suit and red tie laid in a jail cell. He had black hair an an un-amused on his face. "Man. This place is always dull." He sighs,

 **Tohru Adachi!**

His cell door opened "Inmate. Its time to work"

"Fine fine" Adachi said, standing up and walking outside. It was there where he saw a girl with a green sweater and red eyes grinning.

 **Chara Dreemurr!**

"Whoa. Who are you?" He asked.

"I am a demon. A devil" She laughed. "You and I aren't that much different I suppose."

"I see. So what do you want?" Adachi asked

"I want us..." Her face twisted into a sickening grin "to fight"

"Fight is it? Man how dull" Adachi sighed and shook his head. "But I guess if your going to be all bitchy about it, then I guess I could."

 _*cue_ _Megalo Strike Back*_

"Very well then" She laughs. Soon everything around them goes black "Welcome to my special HELL" Adachi laughed a bit, drawing his gun as Chara brandished her knife.

 **HEAVEN OR HELL!**

 **ENGAGE!**

Chara swing fiercely at Adachi, who nimbly dodges. He laughed, slipping behind her "Catch ya later" He kicks her into the air. "Come! Magatsu-Izanagi!" His persona appeared. **Heat Riser** appeared and Adachi felt his stats go up. Chara lands and runs at Adachi again. She slashes, Magatsu-Izanagi blocking it. Adachi sitting back and watching as Magatsu and Chara clashed blades. Chara grinned, ducking and slashing Magatsu across the chest, making Adachi flinch in pain. She smirked, continuing to slash at him, equipping the Tough Glove and punching him in the face, equipping the knife again she stabbed him in the throat, knocking him and Adachi down. He stood up "Damn brat. Such a pain in the ass"

"Are you finally done sitting around?" She grins "Going to fight me yourself now?"

"Hahaha!" Adachi laughed manically. "You stupid bitch. I HAVE been fighting you!" Magatsu-Izanagi stood up "Mangle her!" **Vorpal Blade.** Chara grinned as Magatsu slashed at her rapidly. She countered with her own slashes as Adachi aimed his gun and shoot at her. Chara, in addition to blocking the Vorpal Blade attack, blocked the bullet. **(30 seconds left!)** Chara took out her own gun and shot it at Adachi, striking his leg. She laughed as Magatsu knelled as well from the pain. She laughed, but stopped when smoke started to emit from Adachi. "You're really pissing me off ya know that." He stood up up and smirked. "Why so surprised? That i'm still fighting? Or are you so scared that you decided to stop moving?"

"I'm not scared of you!" She ran at him. Adachi grabbed her arm and tsked

"Wow. So quick to anger. Such a shame" he took the knife from her hand and threw it away. "Come on" Magatu-Izanagi appeared behind her **Evil Smile.** "Smile for me!" Chara backed away in fear. Adachi picked her up by the collar. "Attention please" A purple orb of energy appeared in the sky as Adachi threw her forward "Ta-da. **Megidola** " The orb struck Chara, knocking her to the floor. Adachi walked up slowly. "You're such an idiot. Fighting me" He laughed "You need to be properly punished!" **Magatsu Mandala.** A tornado of red and dark energy appeared, hitting Chara rapidly and knocking her into the air. **(15 Seconds Left!)** Adachi jumped and slamed his gun into her, before kicking her towards the ground, where Magatsu grabbed her and slammed her into the ground, stabbing her rapidly in the back as Adachi laughed. After he finished, Adachi kept laughing manically as Chara stood up slowly and took a swing at him with the tough glove. Adachi slipped out of the way and held his head. **Yomi Drop.** Chara looked down, the ground turning red. Magatsu grabbed her and dragged her down. "Here's a word of advice from me kid! You can act as high and mighty as you want, but if you don't have the skills to back it up well then..." **(5 Seconds Left!)** Chara looked around in pain, shadows surrounding her "You're just a loser" Magastu raised his blade and slashed down, the area going to static as Chara screams in pain.

 **K.O!**

Adachi appeared in the real world, brushing off dirt "How sad. I was actually starting to have fun" He shrugged as he got to work breaking rocks.

* * *

 **Victory Theme:** **A New World Fool**

 **This Melee's Winner is:** **Tohru Adachi!**


End file.
